Zweitgesicht
by Lorythme
Summary: Klaine / Nerd!Blaine, BadBoy!Blaine, Cheerio!Kurt - trigger Warning Ritzen /violence/Swearing - Tagsüber braver Streber, nachts tödliches Gangmitglied. Seit sich Blaine erinnern kann lebte er schon zwei Leben. Bislang auch ohne Probleme, bis er auf Kurt trifft, der ihm in diesem Aspekt ähnlich ist und etwas Schreckliches hinter seinem perfekten, beliebten Äußeren verbirgt
1. Prolog Welten

Okay :)  
Also das ist die erste Fanfiktion sein einer EWIGKEIT als bitte etwas nachsichtig sein. Ich versuche irgendwie wieder in den Schreibrythmus zu kommen... ich sollte vielleicht mehr lesen oder so xD  
Ich suche auch noch ganz verzweifelt einen Beta-Leser. Wer also interessa hat schickt mir einfach ne Mail oder so :)

Die Story an sich habe ich bereits vollkommen ausgeplant, muss aber noch fast alles schreiben :/ Ich versuche sie diesmal fertig zu bekommen.  
Wie ich schon in der Beschreibung erwähnt habe, enthält die Story ziemlich Heikle Themen. Ritzen, Gewalt, Sex und eine generell schlechte Sprache kommt also ziemlich häufig vor. Seit also gewarnt.

Außerdem steht hier die Bezihung zwischen zwei Jungs im Vordergrund, wers nicht mag soll einfach gehen ;)

Auch und: Glee gehört nicht mir, ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit etc. etc. etc

So, jetzt gehts los mit dem Prolog:  
-

Die Musik ließ den Boden und die Menschen die auf ihm Standen im Takt der Bässe erzittern. Menschen um Menschen standen nebeneinander, rieben ihre verschwitzten parfümierten Körper aneinander und bewegten sich in einer großen Masse einheitlich zur Musik.

Die Bewegungen lasziv und die Blicke vielversprechend.

Kurt stand in der Mitte der Tanzfläche mit den Augen geschlossen und ließ sich von der Masse bewegen. Von allen Seiten rieben Körper an ihn und stießen ihn immer wieder an andere, die dieses Spiel endlos fortsetzten. Die Musik floss nahtlos zum nächsten Song über und ließ sein Herz schwer pochen. Der Alkohol hatte einen widerlich schalen Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund hinterlassen und er versuchte ihn durch Schlucken etwas wegzubekommen, als sich plötzlich etwas in der Atmosphäre änderte. Es war ihm als würde der Boden sich neigen und er stolperte etwas.

Mit einem Mal war es ihm zu warm, zu eng, zu laut, zu voll. Zu viel auf einmal.

Ein beklemmendes Gefühl durchfuhr ihn und er öffnete seine Augen nur, um einem gesichtslosen Mädchen ins Gesicht zu schauen, welche im Moment vor ihm Tanze, ihn berührte und drängte. Die Berührungen brannten unangenehm auf seiner Haut und er trat, soweit sich Platz bot, einen Schritt zurück um Atem zu holen. Sie beachtete ihn nicht sondern blickte mit einem seligen Lächeln und glasigen Augen durch ihn hindurch. Ihre dunklen Haare klebten an ihrem verschwitzen Gesicht und ihre Pupillen waren so geweitet, dass man nur noch einen schmalen Streifen ihrer blauen Iris sehen konnte. Ihr Gesicht verriet ihm, dass sie im Moment nicht im Hier und Jetzt war.

„Drogen", fuhr es Kurt durch den Kopf und für einen Moment war er sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte.

Ein kräftiger Arm schlang sich um ihre Hüfte und drückte ihren Körper an den einer Person hinter ihr. Der Mann wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm herum und küsste sie mit offenem Mund.

Kurt konnte sich vage erinnern, dass das Mädchen alleine mit Freundinnen gekommen war, sie standen in der Schlange hinter ihm. Aus ihren Gesprächen konnte er heraushören, dass sie das erste Mal in einem Club waren. Das Sie die Drogen freiwillig genommen hatte bezweifelte er irgendwie. Es war so leicht jemandem etwas in diesen Massen unterzujubeln.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf das Mädchen und den Mann hinter ihr zu werfen, wand er sich ab und versuchte sich durch die warmen Massen zu drängen. Weg, einfach nur weg wollte er von der beklemmenden Enge, dem unbegründeten Mitleid dem Mädchen gegenüber und der lauten Musik die alle seine Sinne betäubten. Aber auch außerhalb der Tanzfläche konnte er den Klos im Hals nicht herunterschlucken, es waren zu viele Menschen auf einmal. Von einer plötzlichen Panik erfasst bewegte er sich mit schnellen Schritten auf die Damentoilette zu und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür. Der Schwall parfümierter Luft, die ihm entgegen kam, ließ sich nur schwer herunterschlucken, bot aber eine willkommene Abwechslung für seinen Rachen.

Die paar Mädchen im Raum unterbrachen seinetwegen ihre Unterhaltung und musterten ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor sie das Gespräch wieder aufnahmen. Er war keine Gefahr für sie, er war schwul und eher einer der auffälligen Sorte. Die Mädchen Toilette benutzte er schon, seit er in der Mittelschule war und keiner der Mädchen hatte sich bis jetzt beschwert und ihm war es lieber ignoriert, als verprügelt zu werden.

Er bewegte sich an den Mädchen vorbei und schloss sich in einer Kabine ein. Mit seinen Händen in den aufwendig gestylten Haaren vergraben setzte er sich auf einen verschlossenen Toilettendeckel und stützte sich auf seinen Knien ab. Er wusste selbst nicht, was auf der Tanzfläche geschehen ist.

Er hatte Spaß gehabt, getrunken getanzt und sich versucht zu vergessen. Das war genau das, was er sich jedes Mal als Ziel vorgenommen hatte. Sich in der Menge zu vergessen, seine Probleme mit Alkohol zu ertränken und einfach mit anderen Leuten zu sein und unter zu Leben auch nur für ein paar lausige Stunden zu entfliehen.

In der Menge zu sein hieß für ihn nicht alleine zu sein, aber zum ersten Mal seit dieser Erkenntnis, hinterfragte er diesen Gedanken. Es war, egal wie viele Menschen um ihn herum waren, wie nahe sie ihm waren, das erdrückende Gefühl der Einsamkeit ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Egal wie sehr er versuchte teil der Masse zu sein, fühlte er sich isoliert und ausgesondert. In der Kabine neben sich hörte er, wie sich jemand keuchend übergab, immer und immer wieder, bis der Finger nichts mehr herausholen konnte. Sie zog die Spülung und verließ die Kabine schnell wieder. Der Geruch der Kotze blieb.

Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen. Er passte hier nicht herein, es war weder seine Szene noch etwas was er gerne machte. Das hier war nicht er. Nicht der Kurt, für den in sein Vater hält, nicht der Kurt, den seine Mutter kannte.

Die Nächte waren Pflicht, er musste erscheinen oder er konnte am nächsten Tag nicht mitreden. Das Erscheinungsbild war auf der McKinley das A und O. Etwa du gehörst dazu oder nicht. Und wenn man Letzterem angehörte, bestand das Leben nur aus blauen Flecken und zerstörten Büchern.

Statt sich von der penetranten Musik die Trommelfelle zerstören zu lassen, ging er lieber ins Theater und hörte sich Musicals an. Statt sich seine Stimme durch Zigaretten und brennenden Alkohol zu ruinieren, sang er sich lieber die Seele aus dem Hals und statt sich sexy anzuziehen, wollte er lieber schick und gut gekleidet auftreten. Aber all das waren Dinge, die er wollte, nicht die beliebte Mehrheit. Und auf die Gruppe musste gehört werden, wenn man in ihr sein wollte.

Also ging Kurt jede Woche in Clubs, trank, rauchte, steckte sich den Finger in den Hals und knutschte mit Wildfremden Typen, die immer mehr verlangten, als er ihnen bieten wollte. Es war beinahe so als würde er auf Autopilot handeln, manchmal bekam er einfach nichts mehr mit und durchlebte einen ganzen Tag ohne sich am Abend an irgendeine Einzelheit erinnern zu können.

Es war nicht das, was er wollte, aber es sicherte ihm einen Platz in der Gruppe, die ihn für einen Moment seine Einsamkeit vergessen ließ. Die Einsamkeit, mit der er nie wirklich zurechtkam, als sie ihn nach dem Tod seiner Mutter erfasst hatte. Sie war die Einzige, die ihn jemals verstand und verstehen würde. Natürlich hatte er Freunde, auch richtige Freunde, aber zu wissen, was es heißt, er zu sein würden sie niemals verstehen. Auch die Beziehung zu seinem Vater war auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal war. Seit er damit angefangen hatte, waren Gespräche angestrengt und die Abendessen still. Sie hatten sich nichts mehr zu sagen, auch wenn Kurt innerlich nach seinem Vater schrie, brachte er keinen Laut über die Lippen. Und seit Carole und Finn Teil der Familie waren, war er als Sohn sowieso nichts mehr Wert. Mit einem letzten Seufzer stand er von der Toilette auf und drängte sich an ein paar Mädchen aus dem Raum heraus.

Die Tanzfläche war keine Option mehr für ihn. Eine Panik Attacke reichte ihm für die Nacht und ihm war die Lust auf Tanzen vergangen, wenn sie überhaupt jemals da war. Die Bar war leer, bis auf ein paar Jugendlichen und in dem Moment genau das was Kurt brauchte. Er hatte bereits einiges intus aber die Aussicht nicht mehr klar denken zu können war im Moment zu verlockend. Er setzte sich auf einen der Hocker und wartete, bis die Barkeeperin ihn bemerkte.

Noch bevor er etwas bei ihr bestellen konnte, sah er ihn und es war als wäre ihm alle Luft mit einem harten Schlag aus der Lunge entwichen.

Er hatte diesen Effekt jedes Mal.

Er stand nur einige Meter weiter an einer Säule und schaute ihn direkt und unverhohlen an, die grün-grauen Augen in den flimmernden Lichtern funkelnd und der Mund verzogen zu einem Lächeln, welches die Zähne dahinter nur erahnen ließ. Kurts Nacken prickelte und ein unangenehmer Schauer ließ ihn nach vorne Zucken. Er wand seinen Blick rasch ab und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe. Natürlich war er hier. Er fand ihn überall, ohne Ausnahme und beschlagnahmte immer das, wovon er glaubte, dass es ihm gehöre. Es grenzte an Besessenheit. Es war dumm von Kurt anzunehmen ihm auch nur für eine Nacht entkommen zu können. Entkommen war zwecklos, er hatte ihn bereits gesehen und würde ihn wahrscheinlich verfolgen, wenn er es versuchen würde. Und mit ihm an einem Ort ohne Menschen zu sein war das Letzte, was Kurt wollte.

Das Einzige was ihm jetzt noch blieb war nachzugeben. So wie er es immer tat.

Ohne die Barkeeperin zu beachten, die ihn mittlerweile schon drei Mal gefragt hatte was er denn wolle, stand Kurt auf und machte sich in seine Richtung auf. Hinter der Säule war eine kleine Nische, verdeckt von schweren Vorhängen und in der Dunkelheit nur schwer einsehbar. Er umrundete die Säule und trat in die dunkle Nische ein, wo er schon mit einem eisernen Griff um das Handgelenk und einem feuchten und nach Alkohol riechendem Mund begrüßt wurde.

Vielleicht, dachte er, vielleicht konnte er es ausblenden, wenn er auf die Musik achtete. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf den Beat in der Hoffnung die grapschenden Hände auf seinem Körper und die fremde, eindringende Zunge in seinem Mund ignorieren zu können. Ein Versuch war es Wert.

Die Nacht war dunkel. Zu dunkel. Die flackernden Laternen hatten bereits ihren Dienst beinahe aufgegeben und spendeten der Straße nur sperrlich Licht. Der Park war nicht weit von einem abgesonderten Bahnhof und das leise rattern von spät nächtlichen Zügen war das Einzige, was die Stille durchschnitt.

Es war ihr Revier. Der Park, die Wege, die Straßen. Alles gehörte zu ihrem Umkreis und war auch deutlich gekennzeichnet. Jede Fläche war mit Graffiti besprüht und Gegenstände demoliert um das deutlich zu machen.

Der Warbler Vogel befand sich überall und zeigte jedem, auf wessen Grund sie sich befanden. Missverständnisse gab es keine, wenn jemand auftauchte, konnte das nur als Herausforderung angesehen werden und Herausforderungen wurden ausnahmslos angenommen. Straßenkämpfe um ein Revier waren keine Seltenheit, und als sich einige Silhouetten im Mondlicht abzeichneten, wunderte es Blaine nicht im Geringsten. Er war bereit.

Einige der sitzenden Warblers erhoben sich provozierend langsam, als ginge von den näher kommenden und wahrscheinlich bewaffneten Jugendlichen keine Gefahr aus. „ Na seht mal an, wer hat sich denn in unser Gebiet verirrt hat." Jeff macht eine weite einladende Geste mit beiden Armen. „Kommt nur her", er grinste hämisch. Der Rest der Warblers versammelte sich um ihn herum und spotteten mit dem blonden Warbler. Jeff mochte sich zwar am meisten aufspielen, aber ohne Bestätigung von Wes, David und Thad, den Anführern, durfte er nur bellen.

Wes, der zuvor mit einem Taschenmesser herumgespielt hat, richtete sich lässig von der Mauer auf, an der er Stand und zeigte, mit der Messer Spitze in Richtung der Eindringlinge. Diese hatten eine Art reihe gebildet, an deren vorderster Front ein Junge von vielleicht Anfang 20 Stand. Die Hände auffällig in der Jackentasche vergraben und eine Kippe im Mund. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und leicht glasig. „Ach ja, Jack, du weißt, auf wessen Gebiet du dich gerade befindest, oder? Wollt ihr euch das wirklich antun?", Wes flickte das Taschenmesser zu und zog an seiner Zigarette. „Ihr Scheiß Vögel habt diesen Teil schon viel zulange in eurem Revier: ", spuckte der andere aus und machte ein paar weitere Schritte auf Wes und die Gruppe zu. „Wir haben uns gedacht wir vergrößern unser Gebiet etwas und beseitigen euch zur gleichen Zeit. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche", seine Jungs lachten auf und stießen bestätigende Rufe aus. Wes schien scheinbar unbeeindruckt, und Blaine hätte es fast geglaubt, wenn er nicht das leichte Zucken seiner Augenbraue und die Verhärtung seines Kiefers bemerkt hätte. „Was denn, reichen euch die Schlampen in eurem Viertel etwa nicht mehr?", Jeff schien voll in fahrt zu sein und nahm sogar seine immer vorhandene Kippe aus dem Mund, um sie auf dem Boden auszutreten.

„Wir wollen einen Kampf eins-zu-eins.", der Junge von der gegnerischen Gruppe trat nun kühn, oder Lebensmüde wie Blaine es beschreiben würde, bis an Wes heran. Sein Blick herausfordernd. „Sicher, wenn du die Waffe aus deiner Tasche tust, bin ich dabei. Wir wollen ja einen „ehrlichen "kleinen Kampf führen, nicht wahr?", Jacks Augen verengten sich. „Sicher", spuckte er aus und griff in seine Tasche und holte eine Schusswaffe heraus. „Die hier?", fragte er spöttisch und drehte sie in seinen Fingern. „Also ich finde ich sollte sie lieber einsetzen, es ist doch viel zu schade sie unbenutzt zu lassen.", er festigte seinen Griff und war im Inbegriff sie schnell auf Wes zu richten, als ein Schmerz seine Hand durchfuhr und die Waffe einige Meter wegschleuderte.

Keine hatte Blaine bemerkt, der die Situation bereits früh erkannt hatte und mit seinem bemerkenswerten Tempo Jack die Waffe aus der Hand getreten hatte. Ohne Jack die Sekunde des Schreckens zu lasse, holte er mit seiner Faust aus und traf ihn frontal am Kopf. Dieser ließ einen Schmerzensaufschrei los und taumelte ein paar Schritte Rückwerts. Seine Gang war für einige Sekunden wie gelähmt, sah dies dann aber als Startschuss. Ohne weiteres Gerede rannten sie auf die Warblers zu und vermischten sich mit ihnen. Anders als sie schienen sie nicht besonders bewaffnet zu sein und hatten gegen die mit Messern und anderem Zeug ausgestatteten Warblers wenig Chance.

Gleich drei sprangen auf Blaine zu, der sich ohne viele Mühe den unkoordinierten Angriffen auswich und selbst dann aber Schläge verteilte, die seine Gegner unerwartet trafen. Jahrelanges Kampfsporttraining und Boxen hatte sich definitiv für ihn ausgezahlt, für einen so kleinen Kerl konnte er ziemlich Schaden anrichten. Er war der Bodyguard von Wes und David und hatte ihnen, ähnlich wie an diesem Abend das Leben gerettet. Während er mit den drei beschäftigt war, die immernoch sich irgendwie auf den Beinen halten konnten, bemerkte er nicht, wie sich von hinten jemand ihm annäherte.

Es brauchte viele um Blaine sich selbst so verlieren zu lassen, dass er seine Umwelt komplett ausblendete. Die über die Jahre so sorgsam aufgebaute Mauer aus Ruhe und Gelassenheit war so solide, dass sie bereits viele Schicksalsschläge und Angriffe überstanden hatte.

Aber ein gezielter Tritt ins Kreuz, der ihn benommen vor Schmerz zurücktaumeln ließ, kombiniert mit der Gereiztheit, die schon seit Tagen seine Schultern in steinartige Verhärtungen erstarren ließ, war schließlich das, was den Faden in ihm endgültig riss.

Schwungvoll ließ er sich in die Hocke fallen, stützte sich auf dem Boden ab und holte mit seinem Bein seitlich aus. Er traf den Jungen in den Kniekehlen, sodass dieser wie ein nasser Sandsack zu Boden fiel. Und obwohl Blaine so viel kleiner als sein Gegner war, riss er ihn mit viel Schwung nach hinten mit, hielt ihn in Position und kniete mit einem Bein auf dessen Brust. Er packte ihn mit seiner rechten Hand am Hals und verzog sein Mund zu einem Grimassen ähnlichen lächeln. Die Person unter ihm versuchte sich verzweifelt zu befreien, aber seine Bewegungen ließen nach und nach an Kraft nach und eine Hand, die

Blaine gewaltsam nach hinten zog rettet ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben.

Blaine fiel rücklings auf den Boden und starrte mit zu schlitzen verengten Augen den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich an. Bevor er jedoch zu Wort ansetzen konnte, wurde er am Kragen hoch gezerrt und die wütenden braunen Augen von Nick Duval bohrten sich in seine. " Mach keinen Scheiß Blaine! Willst du das die Bullen hiervon Wind bekommen? Reiß dich zusammen!", er schüttelte ihn ein paarmal, bevor er ihn mit einem festen Stoß nach hinten losließ.

Blaine atmete raspelnd aus und nahm zum ersten Mal wieder seine Umwelt war.

Der Kampf war vorbei, alle Jungs der anderen Gruppe langen teilweise gekrümmt auf dem Boden, mit blutenden Wunden am ganzen Körper aber noch definitiv atmend. Die Drei mit denen er sich vor der Attacke befasst hatte lagen nicht weit von ihm rücklings auf dem Boden, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass die anderen Warblers sich um die gekümmert hatten.

Mit fest zusammengepresstem Kiefer ließ er den Blick zurück auf den Jungen vor sich wandern, der sich hustend und keuchend mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Boden wand. Seine Augen waren fest zugekniffen und seine Hände kratzen immer wieder über seinen Hals, als er wie ein Fisch nach Luft schnappte.

Er hatte das getan.

Blaine fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und leckte sich über die trockenen und eingerissenen Lippen. Der Blutgeschmack ließ ihm übel werden und er fischte sich eine Zigarette aus der Hosentasche um sich und seinen Magen zu beruhigen. Er hatte wieder die Geduld und den Verstand verloren, etwas was ihm in letzter Zeit immer öfters passierte und mit jedem Mal an Intensität zunahm. Es beängstigte ihn mit jedem Mal mehr.

Die anderen Gruppenmitglieder waren damit beschäftigt, die am Boden liegenden jungen Männer um etwas Geld und Waffen zu erleichtern. Die Nacht war, bis auf Leises lachen und das schaben von Schuhen auf dem staubigen Boden, ruhig und die Luft schien still zu stehen. Blaine hob seinen Blick sah wie Wes ihn vom weitem anerkennend zunickte und dann mit David ein Gespräch anfing. Er wusste das Wes ihm dankbar war und ihm irgendwann auch mal zurückzahlen würde. Blaine wusste noch nicht, was genau er dafür verlangen konnte, aber es war immer gut beim Boss gute Karten zu haben.

Die „ red bullets", waren nur eine von vielen Gangs im Umkreis und Jack nur ein kleiner Fisch im Vergleich zu den anderen.

Die Warblers waren wohl zurzeit die stärkste Gruppe, wenn man sich die vergangen Siege der letzten Wochen anschaute. Es war bereits der fünfte Kampf in den letzten drei Wochen in denen die Warblers fast ohne Verletzungen als Sieger heraus kamen.

Lima war ein feindseliger kleiner Ort und Blaine war sich sicher, dass es noch viele weitere Nächte gab, um die Verkrampftheit aus seinen Schultern zu vertreiben.

Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, wie Nick seinen Arm um die Schulter schwang, und reagierte erst wieder, als er ihm die Zigarette aus dem Mund nahm, um selber daran zu ziehen. " Du wechselst Morgen wieder, stimmt's?", fragte er und blies die Luft über die Nase aus. Blaine grunzte nur zustimmend und riss seine Zigarette wieder an sich. Es war nicht leicht für ihn an die heranzukommen in seiner Situation und er war sicher nicht scharf darauf, dass Nick ihm alle wegpaffte. " Ein Arsch hat mich verpfiffen und beim Direktor angeschwärzt."

" Und der hat das geglaubt? Ohne Scheiß? Ich meine mit deinem Ruf ist es wirklich erstaunlich, dass jemand einem so etwas abkauft.", Nick ließ seinen Arm fallen und zog die Jacke enger um sich, als ein kühlerer Wind aufkam.

Beide bewegten sich bereits von der kleinen Sackgasse weg, in der , der Kampf stattgefunden hatte, und liefen die sperrlich beleuchtete Straße entlang. Die Gegend war schäbig und die meisten Laternen waren bereits kaputt gegangen. Anders als dem Rest der Warblers ging es Blaine und auch Nick bei den Kämpfen nicht um Geld oder Drogen, sondern um das Kämpfen an sich. Blaine war Boxer, aber mit der Zeit und zunehmenden Druck war es ihm einfach nicht mehr genug auf einen reaktionslosen Sack einzudreschen. Er versuchte es mit Sparring Partnern, aber die Regeln des Sportes verhinderten immer das er zu weit gehen konnte, dabei war es genau das, was er einmal wollte. Außerhalb der Regeln Kämpfen, Mann gegen Mann, Faust gegen Faust und ohne Rücksicht auf Verletzungen und Schmerz.

Diese Unruhe war es schließlich, was Blaine jede Nacht auf die Straße zog. Es hatte etwas absurd Befreiendes seine Aufgestaute Wut und Gereiztheit auf einem sich wehrenden Körper ab zu lassen und zur Abwechslung auch einmal ein paar Schläge einzustecken, sie machten den Kampf umso interessanter. Als er dann die Warblers fand, oder besser gesagt sie ihn, wusste er, dass er seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Die Warblers waren ein loser Haufen, wenn es um Beziehungen untereinander ging, aber umso enger verflochten, wenn es um Kämpfe ging. Daher hatte Blaine auch mit keinem wirklichen Kontakt, nur mit Nick konnte er ab und zu reden. Nick war in dem Sinne genauso wie er, reiches Elternhaus, missverstanden, alleingelassen und alleingelassen. Einfach nur wütend. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum er so gut mit ihm auskam. Sie waren keine Freunde, aber näher als all das, was er jemals als eine Freundschaft bezeichnen konnte.

"Er hatte ein verdammtes Video mit seinem Handy gedreht. Keine Ahnung, wie er von unseren Treffen Wind bekommen hatte, aber eines Nachts war er einfach da, stand irgendwo versteckt und filmte den ganzen Scheiß mit" , ein letzter Zug und der Stummel landete auf dem Boden. " Der Rektor konnte es natürlich kaum Glauben, das ICH das war, aber die Beweise waren zu eindeutig. Du hättest die Gesichter meiner Eltern sehen müssen. Mein Vater sah aus als würde sein Kopf gleich platzen und meine Mutter als hätte sie eine Zitrone ganz verschlungen...", er lachte leise und rau. „Mittlerweile haben sie die Security bei unserem Haus erneuert, könnte etwas dauern, bis ich wieder mit euch herumziehen werde. Ich muss erst mal schauen, wie ich die Kameras umgehe.", er seufzte und blickte in den Himmel auf. Der Mond stand schon ziemlich hoch und am Horizont konnte er schon eine leichte hellere Verfärbung ausmachen. Das war eindeutig das Zeichen für ihn wieder nach Hause zu kehren um selbst noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Kaffee ersetzte ihm leider nicht den Schlaf, den er versäumte, egal wie viel er von dem Zeug trank, den ihm die Haushälterin Fr. Lopez jeden Morgen frisch machte.

Mit einem Klaps auf die Schulter ließ Blaine Nick stehen und machte sich auf den Nachhauseweg. Das nachgerufene „ Hals und Beinbruch Morgen!", von Nick, quittierte er mit einer Handbewegung über die Schulter.

Umso wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich zu erhaschen versuchte er seine „Eskapaden", wie sein Vater die nächtlichen Ausflüge immer nannte so weit weg wie nur möglich von seinem Zuhause zu legen. Wenn er sich beeilte, könnte er es noch vor drei Uhr schaffen und genug Schlaf für den Tag bekommen.

Sein Vater war natürlich nicht von Blaines nächtlichen Ausflügen begeistert, aber versuchte schon lange nicht mehr mit ihm darüber zu reden. Lieber versuchte er Blaine durch Alarmanlagen und Drohungen im Haus zu halten und so wenig wie möglich heraus zu lassen. Er war das schwarze Schaf der Familie und gefährdete das sorgsam aufgebaute Bild der Andersons. Obwohl seine Familie zerstörter ist, als alles was er jemals gesehen hatte, gab sie nach außen hin das perfekte und stabile Familienbild ab. Die neue, junge Sekretärin und die Zeiten, die sein Vater im Büro verbrachte wurden, als Überstunden abgespielt und der ständig wechselnde Poolboy wurde erst gar nicht vor Gästen erwähnt. Auch Blaines Sexualität wurde ständig unter den Teppich gekehrt und so musste er sich schon auf manchen Dinner Partys das Geschwafel der Gäste anhören, die ihm praktisch vorsangen wie schön und talentiert ihre Töchter waren, wenn er ihnen aber am liebsten ins Gesicht geschrien hätte: „ich steh auf Schwänze!"

Und wenn Blaine das schwarze Schaf der Familie war, war sein Bruder Cooper das weiße.

Obwohl er schon seit Jahren aus dem Haus gezogen war, er hatte es nicht mehr in der Familie ausgehalten hatte er Blaine damals erzählt, war er immer noch überall das Gesprächsthema Nummer 1.

Mit Stolz erzählte seine Mutter, wie er seine Freundin geheiratet hatte und sein Vater, wie gut seine Schauspielkarriere lief. Und egal wie gut Blaine auch in der Schule war, wie viel Trophäen er gewonnen hatte in diversen Sportarten, er wurde nie erwähnt. Als er jünger war, hatte er Cooper deswegen mit Leidenschaft gehasst, aber mit den Jahren hatte sich dieser Hass in Mitleid entwickelt, als er sah, wie sehr sie ihn bedrängten.

Katherine zu Heiraten hatte Cooper ebenso wenig vor wie Jura zu studieren, was er tat, bevor er mit der Schauspielerei begann. Und auch wenn er nicht so sehr wie Cooper von seinen Eltern eingeschränkt wurde, musste auch er einem gewissen Bild in der Familie entsprechen.

Das geheime Motto der Andersons war: Solange wir Perfekt nach außen sind, ist alles egal.

Der brave Junge, freundlich, hilfsbereit, schick gekleidet, immer in Büchern versunken und an der Spitze seiner Klasse, das war er in den Augen aller Bekannten und Nachbarn. Und das musste er auch bleiben, wenn er weiterhin in dem Haus leben, und auch nur einen Pfennig seines Erbes in der Hand halten wollte. Dass er natürlich begabt war, war natürlich ein glücklicher Zufall und erleichterte es ihm diese Persona dauerhaft aufrecht zu halten. Er war eigentlich kein wirklich aggressiver Mensch, er liebte Broadway, Musik und Literatur, aber irgendwann wurde es ihm dann auch zu viel. Was brachte ihm es über seine Gefühle zu singen wenn er sie nicht auch ausleben durfte?

Nächte wie diese dienten ihm dann als Ventil alle Gefühle, die er im Laufe der Tage unterdrücken musste, los zu werden bevor er am nächsten Tag wieder Blaine Anderson spielen musste.

Er zog ein letztes Mal an seiner Zigarette, ließ sie zu Boden fallen und trat sie aus, bevor er das dunkle Haus betrat, in der Hoffnung noch etwas Schlaf zu erhaschen und keinen zu wecken.


	2. Chapter 2

Die ersten Stunden waren immer die qualvollsten.

Das Herumhängen zwischen Halbschlaf und trockener Lektüre war nie die beste Kombination gewesen und so hatten die meisten Schwierigkeiten ihre Konzentration aufrecht zu halten. Blaine hatte mittlerweile aufgegeben Mr. Simmons langatmigen Vortrag über McBeths Ziele und Absichten zu folgen und widmete sich stattdessen dem Zählen der Obszönitäten, die sich eingeritzt auf seinem alten Tisch sammelten.

Bislang hatte er 25 Penisse, 3 Mittelfinger 5-mal das Wort "Bitch" und unzählige Male " Scheiß Schwuchtel", welche mit bemerkenswerter Brutalität in dem Holz verewigt wurden. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie viele Generationen von Jugendlichen wohl an diesem Tisch saßen und was sie von ihm halten würden. Nicht viel, wenn die eingekerbten Beschimpfungen ein Anzeichen für ihre Einstellungen waren.

Blaine machte sich nicht wirklich viel aus den Beleidigungen anderer Leute, da sie meistens nicht direkt in sein Gesicht gesagt wurden. Jene, die es gewagt hatten, hatten ganz schnell zu spüren bekommen, wie die "Schwuchtel" ihnen die Hölle heißmachen konnte. Schwul zu sein war für ihn selbst nie ein großes Thema gewesen. Dann mochte er halt lieber Kerle als Frauen, für ihn war das nur eine Präferenz, so wie andere lieber Schokoladen Eis mögen als Vanille.

Es machte keinen anderen Menschen aus ihm. Das einzige Mal, wo er sich wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, was Personen über ihn denken mochten, war als er vor seinen Eltern seine Sexualität erwähnte.

Er konnte sich noch genau an die eisige Stille im Raum erinnern, der zuvor noch mit belanglosem Small Talk gefüllt war und an den kalten Angstschweiß, der über seine Stirn und fast ins Auge lief. Es war einfach aus ihm heraus geplatzt, ohne Vorwarnung oder Ankündigung. Als sein Vater dann einfach, das Kommentar übergehend, von seiner bevorstehenden Beförderung anfing, wusste Blaine dann auch, wo dieses Thema bei seiner Familie stand. Ganz weit hinten in den Schrank gekehrt und am besten nie wieder vorgebracht. Trotz allem fühlte es sich für ihn an als wäre ihm ein Stein in der Größe eines Elefanten vom Herzen gefallen.

Das Verhalten seiner Eltern änderte sich nicht großartig. Liebe, enges Beisammensein und Zuneigung waren nie besonders groß im Anderson Haushalt geschrieben worden, und das es nicht schlimmer wurde war für ihn ein gutes Zeichen gewesen, zumal er wusste, wie wenig sein Vater von Homosexuellen hielt.

Natürlich fielen hier und da ein abwertender Blick und ein fragliches Kommentar ( denn die Dalton Akademie für Jungs war nicht gerade die Schule die sein Vater für seinen schwulen Sohn ideal fand), welche Blaine mit zugekniffenem Mund über sich ergehen ließ und verbittert, versuchte ihnen nicht viel Wert zuzuschreiben.

Blaine war nie sein Lieblingskind gewesen, dafür war Cooper ja da, aber zum ersten Mal war er erleichtert darüber, dass sich sein Vater so wenig für ihn Interessierte. Hätte Cooper sich vor seinen Eltern geoutet, wäre sein Fall sehr wahrscheinlich viel schmerzlicher verlaufen als seiner.

Der Moment, in dem die Schulglocke läutete, riss ihn vollkommen aus seinem Halbschlaf auf. Er schaute von seinem Tisch auf und schrieb schnell die Hausaufgaben von der Tafel ab, bevor er seine Sachen zusammenpackte und seine Tasche über die Schulter schlang.

Noch zwei Stunden Geometrie und eine Stunde Geschichte, dann war er für heute fertig. Er nahm seinen Stapel Bücher in die Hand und verließ als Letzter den Klassenraum.

Heute war es wieder so weit. Die Gerüchte, dass ein paar neue Gesichter in der nächtlichen Szene aufgetaucht waren, hatte die Runde gemacht und die Warblers sahen es als ihre Aufgabe diese Neulinge sauber einzuführen und ihnen zu zeigen, wie die Dinge in Lima und Umgebung hier liefen.

In letzter Zeit war es relativ ruhig auf den Straßen gewesen und Blaines nächtliche Streifzüge waren immer seltener geworden. Diese Untätigkeit ließ ihn immer wieder unruhiger und ungeduldiger werden, sodass ein normaler Schultag für ihn fast unerträglich geworden war.

Er tauchte unter den Massen von Schülern, die sich fast alle in eine Richtung bewegten unter, und umklammerte seine Bücher. In den Gängen dieser Schule zu laufen war das Gefährlichste was man ,als jemand mit seinem Status, machen konnte.

Allein bei dem Gedanken an die kalten Slushies die in der Kantine verkauft wurden stellten sich alle seine Nackenhaare auf. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass kein Football Spieler mit Bechern irgendwo auflauerten, öffnete er seinen Spind und stopfte seine Bücher in den kleinen Raum. Ein geschlurrtes "Streberschwuchtel" (was nicht einmal ein Wort war, aber was hatte er auch von den Athleten erwartet), war die einzige Warnung gewesen, bevor er einen heftigen Ruck spürte, der ihn mit dem Kopf voraus gegen die Spind Tür drückte und dann zu Boden fallen ließ.

Spind Würfe.

Eine ebenso schmerzvolle wie schnelle Technik, die die Athleten an dieser Schule scheinbar perfektioniert hatten und deshalb so oft, wie nur möglich an den Losern der Kette angewendet wurde. Blaine hatte normalerweise das Glück durch seine schnellen Reflexe die Stürze abzudämpfen, aber in Momenten wie diesen, wo er sich in Sicherheit wiegte, kamen diese Stöße zu plötzlich, als das Er sich schützen könnte. Innerlich fluchend und mit einem Pochen an der Stirn, rappelte er sich in eine sitzende Position auf.

Er hörte das leise Geräusch von Füßen nicht und musste sich einen Aufschrei verkneifen, als ein heißer Schmerz von seiner Hand den Arm aufwärtsfuhr. Der Druck löste sich wieder aber der pochende Schmerz blieb, zusammen mit einem absurd deutlichen Schuhsohlen Abdruck.

Jemand war ihm auf die Hand getreten!

Er schaute reflexartig auf und konnte gerade noch die schmale Gestalt von Kurt Hummel erhaschen, der wie von der Tarantel gestochen den Gang entlang hechtete. Er hatte seine Tasche in einem eisernen Griff umklammert und versuchte hastig seine total verrutschte Uniform zu glätten. Was jedoch am meisten auffiel, waren die total zerzausten Haare, die er sonst unter Todesdrohungen niemand aus ihrer Form bringen ließ. Er sah ziemlich durchgenommen aus und Blaine verwette sein Mittagessen darauf, dass er sich wieder einmal mit einem der heimlichen schwulen der Schule in einer dunklen Ecke verschwunden war. Die Tränen, die ihm aus den Augen zu drohen quoll, übersah er jedoch.

Einerseits widerte es ihn an, aber andererseits war es bewundernswert, wie Hummel so offen im homophoben Lima herumlaufen konnte. Er war unglaublich beliebt und bildete zusammen mit Santana, Brittany und Quinn die Spitze der McKinley Nahrungskette, so klischeehaft es auch klingen mag. Außerdem hatte er den Ruf bei seiner Männer Wahl nicht zimperlich zu sein. Gerüchte von Blowjobs hinter der Turnhalle oder Schnellen Nummern im Hausmeisterraum gab es zahlreich und machten ihn in den Augen der männlichen Population zu einer Art Schlampe, bei der sie sich anstellen konnten.

Egal ob homosexuell oder nicht, sein androgynes Gesicht vereinfachte den Prozess nur. Und auch wenn es Gegner gab, trauten sich diese nicht auf Zusprechen in der Angst die Rache der Sue Silvester, dem Cheerleading Trainer, zu spüren.

Diese Kombination von Sex und Macht wirkte sich natürlich auch auf den Charakter aus und Kurt führte sich auf als stünde er über alles und jedem. Seine Blicke hatten diesen Hauch von Hohn und Kälte, die die meisten einfach schnell wegschauen lies um ihm zu entkommen. Sein puppenartiges Gesicht hatte etwas von einer Maske, teilweise leblos und falsch.

Es war wirklich abartig.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog Blaine seine pochende Hand zu sich und schaute nach wie Hummel um die Ecke bog. Er schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, oder er ignorierte ihn schlichtweg einfach, was Blaine für viel Wahrscheinlicher hielt.

Leise fluchend stand er auf und bewegte sich in Richtung Jungs Klo um etwas Kühlung auf seine mittlerweile ziemlich angeschwollene Hand zu bringen. Er war kein Fremder gegenüber Schmerzen aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er es genoss, wenn ihm seine Hand beinahe abfiel. Die böse Beule an seiner Stirn bemerkte er, erst als er in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken schaute.

Er rieb sich mit der unverletzten Hand an der Nasenwurzel und richtete seine verrutschte Brille wieder. In seinem Spiegelbild konnte er einen müden jungen Mann sehen. Haare schwer zurück gegelt, dicke Hornbrille auf der Nase, Mund verkniffen und gekleidet in ein unbequem aussehendes Hemd samt Fliege.

Er sah erbärmlich aus.

" So ein Scheiß!", zischte er und umklammerte das Becken.

Er hasste es, alles.

Er hasste es sich so zu verkleiden nur um seiner Familie willen, die sowieso von Wurzel auf zerstört ist.

Er hasste es sich den erbärmlichen Gestalten von Footballspielern jeden Tag praktisch auszuliefern.

Er hasste es nicht zurückschlagen zu können.

Er hasste die angeekelten Blicke dieser Hure Hummel auf sich zu spüren.

Schwer atmend riss er sich los, korrigierte seine rutschende Brille ein weiteres Mal (die übrigens nur aus Fensterglas bestand ihn aber Intelligenter wirken ließ. Seine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden), und stampfte aus dem Raum. Schule war gerade das letzte in seinem Kopf und da Geometrie bereits zur Hälfte vorbei war, machte es für ihn keinen Sinn dort jetzt noch zu erscheinen.

Er konnte den Stoff sowieso schon. Als er aus dem Gebäude trat, zog die kalte Luft scharf an ihm vorbei und für einen Moment bereute er es seine Jacke in seinem Spind gelassen zu haben. Der Platz vor ihm war vollgestopft mit Autos aber menschenleer.

Er durchquerte den Parkplatz und suchte sich einen von einer Mauer geschützten Platz hinter der Schule. Dort hatte er wenigstens Schutz vor dem Wind. Bereits während dem Laufen fischte er sich eine Zigarette mitsamt Feuerzeug aus der Hosentasche und brachte sie an seine Lippen. Er war nicht besonders stolz darauf, aber Rauchen entspannte ihn, und solange er nicht mehr als eine Schachtel im Monat verbrauchte, machte er sich auch keine Gedanken. Er blies ein paar Rauchwolken aus und schaute ihnen nach, wie sie langsam in der Luft verschwanden. Es war Mitte Oktober und der Himmel war von einem stechenden blau, dass von kaum einer Wolke unterbrochen wurde. Es war ein überraschend schöner Tag und Blaine fragte sich, wie lange es wohl her ist, seit er das letzte Mal über so etwas absurd Normales wie den Himmel nachgedacht hatte. Und warum er es wohl nicht öfters tat.

Er nahm einen letzten Zug und ließ die Zigarette auf den Boden fallen, wo er sie mit seinem Schuh zertrat. Seine Nerven waren beruhigt und er betrat das Schulgebäude erneut. Auf Geschichte hatte er im Moment keine Lust und er spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken einfach umzudrehen, in sein Auto zu steigen und nach Hause zu fahren. Seine Noten waren fabelhaft und die Lehrer liebten ihn, kein Problem also sich aus der Sache herauszureden. Bei dem Gedanken an das leere Haus spürte er eine Erleichterung in ihm aufsteigen, seine Eltern zu begegnen war nur komisch und unangenehm.

Er bewegte sich schleifend in Richtung seines Spindes um seine restlichen Sachen zu holen, als er hart an der Schulter gepackt wurde und herum gedreht wurde. Er zuckte etwas zusammen und fluchte innerlich, als er die eisernen Augen von Sue Sylvester auf sich spürte. Hatte sie ihn etwa beim Rauchen erwischt?, fragte er sich und erschauerte bei dem Gedanken. " Ehm... hallo Mrs. Sylvester", stotterte er und richtete sich seine Brille zu Recht. Kein Lehrer konnte ihm irgendwie böse sein, wenn er sich so nett und unschuldig gab, das hatte er bereits seit seinem ersten Tag hier durchschaut.

Die Lehrer hier sind so viele unhöfliche Schüler gewohnt, dass sie förmlich auf die Handvoll netten Jugendlichen sprangen. " Sue Silvester für dich du Zwerg!", baffte sie und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

" Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen bei was auch immer ich dich gerade unterbrochen habe. Ich habe dich gerade beim Vorbeilaufen gesehen und gedacht: hey! Der gelige Zwerg sieht aus als könnte er ein paar seiner unwichtigen Lebensminuten für die große Sue Sylvester aufopfern und so seinem Leben wieder etwas Sinn geben. Denn das, was ich jetzt von dir möchte, wird wichtiger sein als alles, was du je in deinem Leben erleben wirst. Vergiss Hochzeit und Kinder. Also bewege seinen Hintern sofort in mein Büro! Aber dalli!"

Blaine öffnete seinen Mund im Protest aber Sylvester hatte ihn bereits am Arm gepackt und schleifte ihm den Gang entlang bis zu einem Raum mit geöffneter Tür. Dort angekommen ließ sie ihn los, schubste ihn fast schon in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Blaine schaute sich um und betrachtete die sich anhäufenden Trophäen, die sich auf jeder waagrechten Fläche im Zimmer türmten. " Was ist hier los?", hörte er eine zu hohe aber dennoch unverkennlich männliche Stimme fragen und er drehte sich zu dem großen Schreibtisch um, an dem Sylvester bereits saß und ihre Beine auf der Fläche geparkt hatte. Vor dem Tisch standen zwei Stühle, von dem einer schon besetzt war.

Blaine konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen nicht laut zu fluchen. Hummel. Schon wieder. Es war ja klar, dass er ihm einmal auf den Fuß getreten war, ist ja nicht genug für einen Tag gewesen. Hummel, der ihn wahrscheinlich schon beim Hereinkommen gesehen hatte, würdigte ihn absolut keines Blickes mehr und starrte starr die Frau vor ihm an.

Seine Haare waren wieder perfekt nach hinten gekämmt und aufgetürmt. Auch seine Uniform saß wieder, aber das hatte er ja auch erwartet, keiner der Cheerios würde sich trauen auch nur mit einem Fleck auf der Uniform vor ihrer Trainerin zu stehen. Blaine blieb still, setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl und konnte nicht wiederstehen diesen noch etwas weiter von Kurt wegzuschieben.

Er warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und konnte an seiner stocksteifen Haltung und dem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass dieser im Moment lieber Dreck fressen würde, als hier mit ihm zu sitzen.

Der Gedanke versetzte ihm gleich schon einmal bessere Laune. Aber trotzdem musste er sich fragen, was um alles in der Welt Sue Sylvester von ihm und Hummel wollte. Außer we- " Gelkopf, Porzellan! Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum ich euch hier in mein heiliges Büro gerufen habe. Die Schuld liegt einzig und allein bei dir Porzellan, ich hatte dich eigentlich für Intelligenter gehalten aber deine Noten sagen mir, dass du den IQ eines Steines hast und mit Pauken und Trompeten durch Chemie und Mathe fällst." Hummel schnappte empört nach Luft, hielt aber klugerweise seinen Mund. " Und wenn deine Noten nicht bald so hoch sind, wie du kicken kannst, muss ich dich leider aus dem Team nehmen."

Es war erstaunlich und fast schon beunruhigend, wie schnell sich seine Gesichtsfarbe von Puderrot zu leichenblass verwandelte. Er biss sich kraftvoll auf die Lippen und schwieg. " Und warum bin ich dann hier, wenn es um Hummel geht?", wand Blaine ein, der zuvor Kurt mit einem genugtuendem Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtet hatte. Natürlich war ihm klar, warum Sylvester ihn einbestellt hatte, schließlich hatte er den besten Durchschnitt des ganzen Jahrganges auch in Chemie und Mathe, aber mit Hummel eine Konversation zu halten war nicht nur unmöglich, sondern stand auch ganz weit unten auf seiner Liste. Das würde er sich sicher nicht den ganzen Tag anhören können.

" Oh doch Mr. Ich-schreib-in-jeder-verdammten-Klausur-die-volle-Punktzahl. DU wirst Mr. Hummel hier Nachhilfe geben und ihm helfen wieder an der Spitze zu sein.", sie zeigte mit einer Handgeste auf Kurt, der seinen Mund im Protest geöffnet hatte und nun auch wieder eine etwas gesündere Hautfarbe besaß, wenn man blass wie ein Leintuch als gesund einschätzte.

Er wischte ihre Hand beiseite und funkelte sie an. "Können sie vielleicht nicht über mich reden als wäre ich nicht im Raum? Und habe ich überhaupt hier noch etwas mit zu sagen?" Sylvester schien ihn einfach zu ignorieren und blickte fest auf Blaine, der in seinem Stuhl defiant zurückgesunken war und sie ebenfalls anfunkelte. " Nein", meinte er knapp. Er schien kurz nachzudenken und fügte dann hinzu: " ich habe keine Zeit um jemanden zu unterrichten. Die guten Noten kommen nicht von selbst und auch wenn sie es mir nicht glauben ich besitze ein Privatleben." Sylvesters Gesicht zuckte kurz und ihre Augen verengten sich. Ohne ihre Augen von Blaine zu lösen griff sie in eine Schublade und zog einen Ordner heraus.

"Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl Klebkopf. Nun wird dreckig gespielt.", sie schmiss den Ordner auf seine Seite des Tisches und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. Blaine schaute von dem Ordner zu Sylvester und wieder zurück, bis er schließlich zögerlich die Hand ausstreckte.

Er nahm ihn an sich und schlug ihn auf. Mit einem Mal war alle Luft aus seinen Lungen gewichen und er fühlte sich als hätte ihm jemanden einen Schlag ins Gesicht versetzt. Vor ihm befand sich eine Akte mit seinen genauen Informationen. Nicht nur die Normalen Daten wie Adresse oder Geburtstag, nein es waren Daten, die Coach Sylvester definitiv nicht hätte, besitzen dürfen und ihm gefährlich werden konnten. Er spürte, wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

" D-das ist Erpressung!", er schlug den Ordner zu und presste ihn fest an seine Brust.

" Das können sie nicht machen!" Das war schlimm. Sehr sehr SEHR schlimm. Blaine konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Hummel sich interessiert nach vorne beugte, die Neugierde stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sylvester lächelte selbstgefällig. " Ich bin Sue Sylvester, schau nur zu, wie ich es machen werde. Bist du dir immer noch sicher, dass du diesen Job nicht übernehmen wirst? Ich bin mir sicher einige Leute würden diese Akten gerne sehen. Ich halte hier deine Chancen auf ein Stipendium in Harvard in den Händen und ich zögere nicht zurück davon Gebrauch zu machen."

Blaine biss knirschend seine Zähne zusammen und ballte seine Fäuste, nur um sie mit einem gepressten zischen wieder zu lösen. Seine Verletzung auf der linken Hand pochte unaufhörlich und er wünschte Hummel in diesem Moment jeden ihm bekannten Fluch an den Hals. " Wenn du es dir jedoch überlegt hast, kann dieser Ordner und die Kopien, die ich übrigens davon gemacht habe, ganz schnell den Weg in den Schredder finden und deine Zukunft an einer Elite Universität wäre gerettet." Blaine senkte den Blick auf den Ordner in seinen Händen. Auf eine perverse Weise war genau das die Chance einige Dinge vollkommen aus der Welt zu schaffen, auf die er gewartet hatte.

Wenn nur Sylvester davon wusste, und er bei ihrem Deal mitmachen würde wären die Sachen aus der Welt. Nicht zu schweigen die Konsequenzen die Folgen würden, wenn sie ihre Drohung wahr machen würde und die Akten veröffentlichte. " Ich mach's. Ich gebe Hummel Nachhilfe in Chemie und Mathe und Sie werden jegliche Akte über mich vernichten."

Er legte die Akte wieder vor Sylvester und schaute ihr standhaft in die Augen, irgendein Zeichen suchend was ihn zweifeln lassen würde. Kurt räusperte sich übertrieben dramatisch und lenkte Blaines Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. " Und ich habe nichts dazu zu sagen? Ich meine, wenn es quasi um mich geht. Ich würde nämlich einlenken, dass-", " nein du hast hier nichts dazu zu sagen Ladyface. Außer du willst unbedingt aus dem Team geschmissen werden. Da kann ich dir auch so helfen.", unterbrach ihn Sue.

Kurt rollte seine Augen. " Es ist ja nicht die Nachhilfe, die mich stört, aber warum Anderson hier? Es gibt so viele bessere Tutoren, und ja damit meine ich nicht nur vom Aussehen her." Blaine rollte seine Augen über diese Oberflächlichkeit und erwiderte Kurts abschätzenden Blick, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, bis dieser fast schon nervös seinen Blick senkte und sein leicht gerötetes Gesicht abwand. Blaines Augenbrauen schossen ungläubig in die Höhe. War Hummel tatsächlich rot geworden oder bildete er sich das jetzt nur ein?

Sue Sylvester betrachtete die beiden unbeeindruckt und räusperte sich. "Nun verschwindet endlich. Ich hab keine Zeit mehr mit euch zu verschwenden, die ich nutzen, könnte um neue Pläne gegen den Glee Club und ihren schäbigen Leiter, zu schmieden." Sie faltete ihre Hände auf dem Tisch und nickte mit dem Kopf zur Tür.

"Aber-", versuchte Kurt einzuwenden aber Sylvester unterbrach ihn erneut. "Nichts aber, beweg deinen dicken Hintern zusammen mit der Brillenschlange aus meinem Büro sonst lernt ihr mich kennen!", Hummel erwiderte ihren Blick trotzig, stolzierte aber schließlich mit erhobenem Haupt aus dem Raum. Blaine seufzte und machte sich ebenfalls daran den Raum so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, in der Angst Sue würde etwas nach ihm werfen wenn er ihr nicht folgeleistete.

Kurz bevor er durch die offene Tür trat, hörte er Sylvesters Stimme ein weiteres Mal. "Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß, aber ich will bloß keine schwulen Regenbogen kackenden Babys später sehen." Zutiefst verwirrt drehte sich Blaine um. "Raus hier oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder Babys machen können wirst. Nicht dass du das jemals bräuchtest.", ohne zu zögern, trat Blaine verstört aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Er wollte nicht herausfinden, wie ernst sie es mit ihren Drohungen meinte. In den paar Monaten, die er schon auf der Schule verbrachte, lernte er schnell das Sue Sylvester nicht jemand war, dem man nachts auf der Straße begegnen möchte. Und Blaine war wirklich niemand den man schnell einschüchtern könnte, aber seinen Stolz und seine Würde, würde er gerne behalten, vielen Dank.

Im Gang angekommen schaute Blaine auf seine Uhr. Die Sache im Büro hatte bereits viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Wenn er jetzt noch gehen würde, hätte er zu Hause noch ein paar Stunden für sich. Aber bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte zu gehen, musste er noch Hummel finden und mindestens Handy Nummern austauschen. Er würde nie mit Blaine in der Öffentlichkeit vor seinen Freunden gesehen werden wollen und Blaine brauchte ja irgendeinen Weg ihn wegen den Zeiten zu kontaktieren. Blaine hatte keine Lust Sylvester zu verärgern. Er traute ihr zu die Akten zu behalten und einzusetzen, wenn es wichtig für ihn wurde, also würde er die Sache hier auch richtig machen und ernst nehmen.

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah den Jungen einige Meter entfernt, mit den Armen verschränkt an einem Spind lehnend. Blaine atmete tief ein und näherte sich ihm. "Wir werden Handy Nummern austauschen müssen damit wir unsere Termine festlegen können. Ruf am besten noch heute Abend an."

Kurt sah aus als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen. "muss das sein?", fragte er fast schon pampig und stellte sich auf. Blaine hob eine Augenbraue und schaute ihn abwartend an. Kurt schnaubte. "Schau, du brauchst mich nicht zu unterrichten. Ich hatte nur in letzter Zeit keine Zeit zum Lernen. Ich machs besser, verkürze meine Freizeit etwas und lerne, damit lenkt sich die Sache wieder ein. "

Blaine hatte geahnt das Hummel ein solches Angebot bringen würde, aber wie verlockend das Angebot auch für ihn klang, hier stand etwas Wichtiges auf dem Spiel. "Nein, ich habe meine Gründe das hier ernst zu nehmen als tue ich das auch.", er holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und drückte es Kurt in die Hände. Dieser rollte seine Augen und tippte mit geübten Fingern seine Nummer ein. Blaine streckte seine Hand wieder aus um das Handy wieder entgegen zu nehmen und hörte, wie Kurt leise nach Luft schnappte.

Seine blauen Augen hatten sich auf seine mittlerweile ebenfalls blaue Hand fixiert, die er immer noch ausgestreckt vor sich hielt. "Das solltest du dir lieber mal anschauen lassen, sieht schlimm aus", meinte Hummel vorsichtig und musterte die Hand mitleidig.

Blaine dachte er hatte sich gerade verhört, wollte Hummel ihn verarschen?

Er war es doch gewesen der ihm auf die verdammte Hand getreten war!

Und nun hatte er echt noch die dreistigkeit ihm zu raten deswegen zum Arzt zu gehen?

Er spürte wie sich ein Klos in seinem Hals bildete. Er riss Kurt das Handy aus der Hand und musste fast schon vor Genugtuung grinsen als er Kurt vor seinem kalten Blick und seiner Aggressivität zurück schrecken sah. Irgendwie schaffte es Blaine ein gequältes Lächeln hervorzubringen. " Ich ruf dich an", meinte er, drehte sich abrupt um und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf den Ausgang zu.

Kurt der ihm perplex nachschaute erwachte aus seiner Starre und rief ihm verwirrt hinter her, dass er noch Blaines Nummer bräuchte. Blaine ignorierte ihn eiskalt und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.

Er wusste nicht was er tun würde, wenn er noch weiter mit ihm da gestanden wäre. Die Wut war so schnell in ihm hochgekocht und er musste einfach nur noch weg von ihm. Er erreichte sein Auto, ein Geschenk seiner Eltern zum 16 Geburtstag, in Rekord Zeit und riss die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Seine Hände fanden automatisch den Weg zu seiner Zigaretten Packung und er zündete sich die zweite Zigarette an diesem Tage an. Eigentlich wollte er im Rahmen bleiben, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht die Letzte für die nächsten paar Tage sein würde.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2.

Es ist seltsam, wie sehr Schmerzen einen von einer Sache ablenken lassen können. Er nistet sich in den Kopf ein und überschattet alle Gedanken. Man kann also nicht anders als an ihn denken ...

Es war mittlerweile die zweite Stunde bei Mrs. Fischers und Kurt hatte ernsthafte Probleme still zu sitzen. Keine Position, die er bis jetzt ausprobiert hatte, ließ den schmerzhaften Druck auf seinen geschundenen Rücken besser werden und er bewegte sich hilflos in seinem Stuhl herum. Bedacht darauf die Lehne auf keinen Fall zu berühren und eine Position zu finden, die seinen Rücken entlastete. Vergebens

Er würde im Moment alles dafür Geben zu Hause zu sein in einer heißen Badewanne oder mit einer warmen Wärmflasche am Rücken. Er drückte sein Kreuz ein weiteres Mal durch und verkniff sich ein Wimmern. Noch knapp eine halbe Stunde dann wäre die Stunde zu Ende. Santana , die in der Reihe hinter ihm saß, trat ihm gegen den Stuhl, sodass die Lehne ihm wieder gegen seinen Rücken stieß. Der Schmerz flammte erneut auf und er verkrampfte seine Hände an der Tischkante, die Zähne in seiner Unterlippe vergraben, um einen Aufschrei zu vermeiden. Innerlicht fluchte er lauthals auf.

Das geflüsterte „Hey! Lady-face! Hey!", ignorierte er gekonnt und ließ seinen starren Blick nicht von der Tafel weichen. Er hatte im Moment andere Sorgen und definitiv keine Lust ein weiteres fragliches Kommentar von ihr zu seinem „merkwürdig steifen Gang" zu hören. Seit Sie ihn heute Morgen dabei erwischt hatte, wie er versuchte „schmerzfrei" zu laufen, was ungefähr so elegant aussah wie ein watschelnder Pinguin, war sie ihm nicht von der Seite gewichen und bombardierte ohne ihn zu Fragen mit Thesen und Vermutungen, wie er zu diesem für sie verdächtigen Gang gekommen war. Zu seiner Verteidigung: Er hatte wirklich gedacht ihm würde keiner dabei zuschauen. Es tat einfach höllisch weh mit zwei komplett blauen Arschbacken normal zu laufen und er wollte den Schmerz nur etwas lindern. Das hatte er jetzt davon

Bei Santana dreht sich immer alles um Sex, eine Person läuft etwas steif bzw. komisch herum: Sex, jemand überkreuzt mehrfach die Beine: Sex, jemand niest: Sex, und so weiter. Ihrer Meinung nach wurde Kurt auch schon mehrmals flachgelegt. Sie war ganz Stolz darauf und gab sich selber das ganze Lob dafür, denn sie hatte schon unzählige Male versucht ihn zu verkuppeln und Kurt hatte nicht das Herz ihr mitzuteilen, das er noch Jungfrau war und es auch erst mal bleiben wollte. Sein Vater hatte mit ihm vor einiger Zeit „Das Gespräch" gehabt und ihn zum Nachdenken angeregt. Er war definitiv noch nicht bereit sich so verletzlich vor jemanden zu zeigen und diesen ernsten Schritt zu machen, egal wie sehr ihn seine Umwelt drängte.

Sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt er solle sich nicht herumgehen lassen als würde er nichts Wert sein und an diesen Satz hielt Kurt mit all seiner Macht fest, auch wenn immer mehr spürte, wie er in eine gewisse Richtung gedrängt wurde. Er glaubte nicht, dass es jemals so weit kommen würde, aber er hatte Angst dieses Letzte bisschen Kontrolle über sein Leben, seine Unschuld und seinen Körper bald auch noch zu verlieren.

Er seufzte auf und versuchte nicht daran zu denken und konzentrierte sich lieber auf trivalere Dinge in seinem Leben. Heute war definitiv nicht sein Tag. Das Haar Drama von heute Morgen, seine Haare hatten sich strikt geweigert die gewünschte Form frisieren zu lassen, , kombiniert mit dem komplett verhauenen Test, den er heute in Chemie zurück bekommen und der Aussicht, dass Karofski nach der Stunde auf ihn wartete, ließ seine Laune eisige Temperaturen annehmen.

Er tat es schon wieder.

Er konnte ihm nicht Mal in seinen Gedanken entkommen! Er spürte einen Druck hinter den Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal um ihn zu lösen. Für ihn fühlte es sich an als würde er ersticken. Er war überall, in seinem Leben, seinen Gedanken, seinen Träumen. Albträumen. Es war ihm als würde er kein Entkommen finden.

Mit zittrigen Fingern kniff er sich in den Oberschenkel und atmete lang und tief aus.

Der Schmerz half ihm einen klaren Kopf zu fassen. Er war also doch zu etwas gut, dachte Kurt und lächelte grimmig.

Er ließ seinen Blick ohne wirklich auf etwas zu Achten durch den Raum schweifen, bis etwas Glänzendes seine Aufmerksamkeit erhaschte

.

Wenn es um Haarprodukte ging, war Kurt immer ganze vorne dabei. Haarspray war sein bester Freund und auch Haargel wurde ab und an benutzt. Was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass Kurt diesen Verstoß gegen womöglich jede Haarpflegeregel die es wohl gibt, gut hieß. Blaine Andersons Rechnung im Drogeriemarkt muss gigantisch sein, nahm Kurt an.

Nicht nur waren seine Haare komplett an seinen Kopf geheftet und fast schon zu sauber gescheitelt, nein sie glänzten auch wie eine Speckschwarte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf kaum merkbar und fragte sich, ob kleine Papierkügelchen wohl auf seinem Kopf festkleben würden, wenn er sie werfen würde. Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen drehte Anderson in diesem Moment seinen Kopf herum und warf einen kurzen ausdruckslosen Blick auf Kurt, der die in seiner Hand liegenden Papierkügelchen mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln zur Seite auf den Boden fallen ließ. Anderson verengte seine Augen und drehte sich mit einem letzten warnenden Blick wieder nach vorne um mit Mrs. Fischers, die gemerkte hatte, dass ihr wohl keiner außer Blaine in diesem Raum zuhörte außer, ein Gespräch anzufangen. Die Dame schien von dem, was auch immer Anderson ihr sagte, ganz beeindruckt zu sein und nickte immer enthusiastisch mit und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

Anderson selbst saß aufrecht wie ein Stock und hatte die Hände flach auf den Tisch gelegt. Die eine Hand war mit einem Verband zweckmäßig verbunden worden und lag etwas gekrümmt aber unauffällig dar.

Kurt schnaubte, was hatte er erwartet? Der Junge war ein wandelndes Stereotyp. Angezogen wie ein alter Mann, dicke Brille auf der Nase und das Gesicht immer in Büchern vergraben.

Und auf der sozialen Leiter ganz, ganz weit unten.

Mit ihm gesehen zu werden war quasi Selbstmord für Kurts hart erarbeitetes Ansehen an der Schule. Aber andererseits, wenn er die Nachhilfe nicht annehmen würde, würde er aus den Cheerios geworfen werden und das kam am Ende auf genau das gleiche heraus.

Es würde wieder genau wie früher werden und dafür war Kurt definitiv nicht bereit, dafür war der Aufstieg zu schwer gewesen.

Die Note in Chemie zeigte ihm auch wie dringend er doch Blaines Hilfe in dem Fach brauchte, egal wie sehr sich sein Stolz in ihm sträubte. Mit mehr lernen schien die Sache einfach nicht getan zu sein, er hatte ziemliche Probleme auch nur annähernd zu verstehen, was im Unterricht durchgesprochen wurde.

Er verzog seinen Mund etwas gequält und fasste sich den Gedanken, wenn die Schule vorbei war, Blaine in irgendeiner verlassenen Ecke zu fassen und mit ihm zu reden, da der Junge es scheinbar nicht geschafft hatte Kurt auch nur irgendeine Nachricht zu hinterlassen nachdem er gestern, wie ein besessener abgehauen war.

Was Kurt dabei am meisten ärgerte, war, dass er es doch war, der auf die Nachhilfe bestanden hatte, nachdem Kurt ihm das Angebot gemacht hatte, einfach mehr zu lernen. Kurt verstand nicht, was mit dem Jungen abging, im ersten Moment war er noch ganz ruhig und freundlich (wenn auch etwas distanziert) und im nächsten Moment erschreckend kalt und fast schon grob.

Er fröstelte jetzt noch, wenn er an den Blick dachte, den er ihm zugeworfen hatte. Als würde er ihm am liebsten eine reinhauen. Und das Schlimmste daran war, Kurt hätte es ihm in diesem Moment zugetraut. Irgendetwas in seinem Blick verriet ihm, dass es nicht das erste Mal war, dass er jemanden Schmerz zugefügt hatte.

Ein weiterer Tritt von Santana riss ihn aus seiner Trance und er bemerkte Blaines Blick erneut auf sich. Mit heißem Gesicht wand er sich ab und funkelte Santana an, die sich unschuldig die Nägel feilte und ihn von unten heran anschaute. „Wird aber auch mal Zeit Süßer. Ich versuch schon die ganze Zeit mit dir zu reden.", sie beugte sich vor und legte die Feile klackend auf den Tisch. „Wie war ist das Gerücht von dir und McGelpants da vorne. Ich hörte da was von Nachhilfe" Kurt runzelte die Stirn und rieb sich unauffällig den schmerzenden Rücken.

Er war erstaunt, wie schnell die Neuigkeit die Runde gemacht hatte, und nahm sich vor mit dem herumschnüffelnden Schulreporter Jacob Ben Israel mal ein Wort zu wechseln. Er wusste doch, dass der Schatten vor dem Fenster in Sues Büro einem kleinen Afro geähnelt hatte. Diese miese Ratte hatte seine Nase aber auch in jeder Scheiße stecken.

„Da gibt's nichts zu erzählen, ich falle in Chemie und Mathe durch und werde aus dem Team geschmissen, wenn mir Anderson keine Nachhilfe gibt", zischte er und klackte mit seinen fein manikürten Nägeln an das Stuhlholz seiner Lehne. „Lass mich raten er hat sich vor Aufregung und Freude noch in Sues Büro in die Hosen gemacht! Du bist der feuchte Traum jedes Schwulen Jungens, er muss Luftsprünge gemacht haben! Lass hören!", sie leckte sich grinsend über die Lippen und beugte sich weiter nach vorne Mercedes neben ihr, Tat es ihr gleich. Die beiden Augenpaare machten ihn nervös und er leckte sich nervös über die Lippen.

Er schaute sich kurz um und beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor. Warum auch nicht, wenn sie was zum Tratschen wollten, würde er ihnen etwas geben. „Eher im Gegenteil. Sue musste ihn mit irgendetwas erpressen, bevor er zustimmte. Sie besitzt scheinbar eine Akte über ihn, die er auf jeden Fall zerstört haben will. Sie hatte ihm gedroht sie irgendwie gegen ihn einzusetzen.

Auf Santanas Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus. „Na da sieh an! Mr. Saubermann hat Dreck am Stecken! Das nenne ich doch mal einen Skandal! Hast du irgendeine Ahnung was da drinnen stand?", hakte sie nach und Kurt schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung er hat die Akte verdeckt, ich konnte nichts sehen."

Enttäuscht schnalzte Santana mit der Zunge. „Finde es heraus! Spionier bei ihm ein bisschen, wenn du mal Nachhilfe bei ihm hast! Das könnte der Skandal des Jahres sein!" Kurt schaute sie entgeistert an. „Ich soll in seinen Sachen herumwühlen? Also so tief bin ich auch nicht gesunken Süße." Santana warf ihm einen Blick zu, der nichts anderes als „Ach wirklich?" bedeute und Kurt rollte mit den Augen. In dem Moment läutete die Glocke und die Lehrerin vorne blinzelte verwirrt, als hätte sie damit nicht gerechnet. Sie lächelte Anderson entschuldigend an, richtete sich auf und machte sich zu ihrem Tisch auf. „Ich schau mal was sich machen lässt Tana", meinte er und warf einen letzten Blick auf Mercedes, die still danebensaß und seinem Blick auswich.

Sie hatte bis jetzt noch kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt und ihm verwirrend enttäuschte Blicke zugeworfen. Verletzt wand Kurt sich ab und sammelte sein Zeug zusammen, wenn sie nicht mit ihm reden wollte, zwang er sie nicht.

Im Moment konnte er sowieso keine Freunde gebrauchen, denen er erklären müsste, warum sein Leben im Moment so im Arsch war. Er brauchte kein Mitleid, sei es echt oder falsch und definitiv keine Freunde, die ihm sagen würden, dass er mit der Sache zu seinen Eltern oder dem Direktor gehen sollte. Es würde so oder so in einer Katastrophe enden und es war ihm lieber, wenn sein herzkranker Vater sich aus der Sache heraus halten würde.

Gerade als er durch die Türschwelle getreten war, wurde er am Arm gepackt und beiseite gezogen. Es war Blaine, der seine Bücher wie ein Schutzschild vor sich hielt und Kurt mit einem an Feindseligkeit grenzenden Blick anschaute. Seine grün gestreifte Fliege saß etwas schief und Kurt musste überrascht feststellen, dass es ihm in den Fingerspitzen kribbelte, sie ihm wieder zu richten. Woher kamen den diese Gedanken?

„Ich mach es schnell, damit du nicht länger mit mir gesehen werden musst, ich weiß ja, wie sehr du das hasst", bemerkte er höhnisch und fuhr fort. „Nachhilfe Morgen gegen 17 Uhr in der Stadtbibliothek", er machte Anstalten einfach an Kurt vorbei zu gehen, dieser aber hielt ihn mit zwei Fingerspitzen am Hemd fest und manövrierte ihn wieder vor sich. „Sorry aber Bibliothek ist schlecht. Da darf ich bzw. die ganzen Cheerios, nicht mehr rein seit wir dort einen nicht ganz erlaubten Auftritt mit „Can't touch this", hingelegt haben.", er wurde etwas rot an die Erinnerung von knallbuntem Polyester, Harems Hosen und nicht jugendfreien Hüftbewegungen. Peinlich war gar kein Ausdruck gewesen. Blaine schaute ihn wie von allen Geistern verlassen an und rieb sich dann die Schläfe.

„Aber wie schafft man es aus einer Biblio- ach egal.", er seufzte. „Kennst du Lima Bean? Das Cafe?", „vergiss es, ganz McKinley geht dahin." Zähneknirschend schlug Blaine noch ein paar weitere Orte vor und mit zunehmender Anzahl wurden auch seine Vorschläge lächerlicher ( er schlug doch tatsächlich den Zoo vor (!)) und seine Laune immer genervter.

Gerade als Kurt den Mund aufmachen wollte, um Blaine davon zu überzeugen, dass er nur über seiner Leiche im McDonalds Nachhilfe Unterricht bekommen würde, sah er über dessen Schulter hinweg wie die massige Gestalt von Dave Karofski an seinen Spind lehnte und die beiden mit unverhohlener Abscheu beobachtete. Er schien zu warten und gab Kurt mit einer auffordernden Kopfbewegung etwas zu verstehen.

Mit Angstschweiß auf der Stirn und von einer plötzlichen Panik erfasst richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Blaine der ihn etwas besorgt musterte. „Alles-", „O-Okay Morgen um 17 Uhr bei dir Zuhause. Du hast meine Nummer, schick mir deine Adresse, bye!" Stotterte er schnell hervor und hastete an ihm vorbei, noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte. Schüler schwirrten von allen Seiten herbei und machten es Blaine unmöglich Kurt auch nur mit dem bloßen Auge zu verfolgen als dieser sich durch die Menge kämpfte.

Als Karofski um eine Ecke herum verschwand, schaute sich Kurt schnell um, ob er beobachtet wurde, und folgte ihm etwas zögerlich hinterher. Am liebsten hätte er auf der Stelle kehrt gemacht und wäre in die Massen von Schülern verschwunden. Aber er tat es nicht, alleine aus Angst vor den Konsequenzen.

Mit gesenktem Kopf öffnete er die Hausmeister Tür, in die der andere Junge vor ein paar Sekunden eingetreten war. Kaum hatte er die Tür geschlossen wurde er schon von einer großen groben Hand gepackt und gegen die Tür geschmissen.

Er zischte schmerzerfüllt auf, als sein Rücken fest auf dem Holz aufprallte und ihm schossen heiß die Tränen in die Augen. Der Schmerz bohrte sich tief in ihn hinein und durchfuhr seinen ganzen, bereits schmerzenden Körper. Sein leises Wimmern wurde erstickt als Karofski ihm eine Hand in den Nacken legte, ihn brutal zu sich hochzog und seine Lippen fest auf seine drückte. Sie waren nass und schwabbelig. Tiefer Ekel durchfuhr Kurt und er konnte nicht anders als zu erschaudern.

Seine eine Hand griff fest in Kurts Haar, während die andere fest auf Kurts Hintern verweilte und ihn grob massierte. Beinahe sofort schnellte seine Zunge heraus und strich über die fest geschlossenen Lippen Kurts, der seine Augen zugekniffen hatte, um seine Tränen aufzuhalten. Karofski zog einmal kräftig an seinem Haaransatz und nutze den leisen Schmerzensaufschrei aus, um seine Zunge in Kurts Mund zu schlängeln.

Der Geruch von Schweiß und der Geschmack von Burgern und Pommes ließen bittere Galle in Kurts Mund aufsteigen und er schluchzte trocken. Es war nicht sein erster Kuss gewesen, den hatte Karofski schon vor Jahren von ihm gestohlen, aber es war dennoch schmerzhaft für den Jungen der eigentlich vorhatte seinen ersten Kuss von seiner großen Liebe zu bekommen. Karofski küsste mit einer rohen Gewalt, die ihn Blut schmecken ließ. Bisse, saugen und zu heftige Bewegungen waren keine Seltenheit. Kurt hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben nach der „ wahren Liebe" zu suchen. Er würde niemals von einem Ritter in weißer Rüstung gerettet werden, soviel hatte er mittlerweile auch verstanden. Er war allein und würde es auch immer bleiben. Keiner würde ihn so mehr nehmen, zerbrochen, benutzt, demoliert. Er war die Mühe einfach nicht wert.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde von ihm abgelassen und er lehnte seinen Kopf so weit wie möglich von dem Gesicht des Athleten weg.

Er empfand es jedes Mal so ekelhaft, dass er sich erst einmal sammeln musste, damit er nicht auf seine Füße brach.

Der Luftmangel ließ seinen Kopf leicht werden und er musste mehrmals Blinzeln, um wieder scharf sehen zu können. Die Tränen standen ihm immer noch in den Augen. Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit betrachtete Karofski die geschwollenen, von Blutergüssen gezeichneten Lippen. Er beugte sich erneut vor. Alles in Kurt sträubte sich aber er zwang sich stillstehen zu bleiben, vielleicht ließ er ihn ja in Ruhe, wenn er sich nicht mehr bewegte oder reagierte. Es war eine blöde Logik aber irgendwie hoffte er immer, dass es klappte.

„Warum zur Hölle redest du mit diesem Scheiß Streber, huh? Bin ich dir etwa nicht gut genug?", zischte Karofski zwischen zwei Küssen hervor und biss Kurt heftig auf die Lippe.

Dieser spürte, wie ein dünner faden warmen Bluts sein Kinn hinunter lief und schluckte. Seine Stimme versagte. Karofski knurrte wütend auf und schmiss Kurt diesmal gegen die Wand neben der Tür, wohl wissen, wie schmerzhaft es für den kleineren Jungen war. Schließlich war er es der für die Blutergüsse verantwortlich war.

„Antworte mir du kleine Schlampe bevor dein Rücken nicht nur grün und blau, sondern auch noch rot wird", drohte er und Kurt drehte seinen Kopf etwas weiter weg, als ein Schwall Mundgeruch ihm entgegen wehte.

„ I-ich...", er musste schlucken, bevor er weiter reden konnte. „E-Es ist nur Nachhilfe, ich falle durch und werde aus dem Team geschmissen w-, wenn er mir nicht hilft", wimmerte er leise. Karofski schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein und drückte ihn wieder mit seinem gesamten Körper gegen die Tür. Sein Mund fand den blutigen Kurts wieder und küsste in erneut. Das Blut schien ihn nur noch mehr anzumachen und Kurt musste mit anhöre, wie er aufstöhnte und mit noch mehr Elan an die Sache heranging.

Wieder schlang die Zunge sich in Kurts Mund und wieder musste er die Galle herunter schlucken. Sein Rachen brannte.

Die eine Hand löste sich von seinem Nacken und wanderte schnell nach unten zu der anderen. Dabei betatschte er so viel Körperfläche wie möglich. Immer wieder kniffen und massierten sie seinen Hintern, bis er sicher war, auch dort noch mehr blaue Flecken zu bekommen. Es fühlte sich schrecklich unangenehm und schmerzhaft an und Kurt hatte Angst das Karofski das irgendwann Mal nicht genug war und er auch mal unter die Hose griff. Mit einem letzten herzhaften Biss in die Unterlippe und einem schmerzhaften Griff in den Schritt ließ Karofksi schließlich von ihm ab.

Sein Mund war geschwollen und zu einem breiten dreckigen Grinsen verzogen. Allein bei dem Gedanken das, das seinetwegen war, schauderte Kurt auf und ein paar mehr tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Seine Sicht verschwamm immer mehr und er hielt die Luft an um den Schluchzer im Hals zu ersticken.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal Hummel", er hatte noch die Unverschämtheit zu Zwinkern, bevor er schnell die Tür aufriss und den Raum, mit einem Sprung im Schritt, verließ

Kurt wusste, dass er noch einige Minuten im Raum bleiben musste, damit die Leute nicht verdacht schöpften und meistens brauchte er diese Minuten auch um sich wieder zu sammeln. Nachdem Karofksi den Raum verlassen hatte ließ auch die Kraft in seinen Beinen nach und er sank an die Tür gelehnt auf den Boden. Sein ganzer Körper sackte in sich zusammen und er ließ die Luft raus, die er zuvor angehalten hatte. Er kniff seine Lippen fest zusammen um keinen Laut von sich zu geben, zuckte aber zusammen, als er den dumpfen Schmerz spürte, der von ihnen ausging.

Er fasste sie vorsichtig an und schloss resignierend die Augen, als er sah, wie sich Blut an seinen Fingerspitzen sammelte. Es fühlte sich an als wäre sein Mund vergewaltigt worden und er sah auch sicher so aus. Seine Schultern hoben und sanken unregelmäßig und schließlich schaffte der erste Schluchzer seinen Weg nach draußen. Verwirrtheit, Angst, Trauer, Wut alle Gefühle stiegen auf einmal hoch und überwältigten ihn.

Er hob seine Hand vor den Mund und umklammerte sein Gesicht, die Augen zugekniffen und ein stetiger Strom von Tränen fanden ihren Weg über sein Gesicht. All die zurückgehaltene Angst breitete sich kalt in ihm aus und ließ seinen Körper und Geist erzittern. Es war so schwer gewesen an der gleichen Stelle zu bleiben, während er sich an ihm vergriff. Sein ganzer Körper hatte geschrien und sich dagegen gesträubt.

Er hatte fliehen wollen, rennen aber zur gleichen Zeit hatte ihn die Angst gelähmt. Er konnte es einfach nicht.

Er erinnerte sich wie Karofskis großen Hände sich auf seinem Körper anfühlten und wie sein feuchter Mund sich auf seinen Zwang. Sein Geruch lag ihm immer noch schwer in der Nase und er hatte das Gefühl nach ihm zu riechen.

Es war alles einfach zu viel für ihn, er wollte das alles nicht. Mit jedem Mal wurden diese Episoden schlimmer und Karofskis Berührungen intensiver, es war als würde er auf etwas aufbauen und Kurt hatte immer mehr Angst davor. Was wenn er es wirklich irgendwann einmal durchziehen würde? Würde er um Hilfe schreien können? Würde Karofski ihn danach töten, sowie er es versprochen hatte, als er ihn das erste Mal bedrängt hatte? Würde es überhaupt jemanden interessieren? Würde sich jemand um ihn kümmern, wenn er irgendwo kaputt dalag? Abgenutzt und kalt? Würden sie den Kurt betrauern, der als Cheerleader auf der Pyramide stand, oder würden sie den Kurt vermissen, der es liebte Broadway zu singen und jede Woche mindestens ein Mal das Grab seiner Mutter besuchte, um darauf zusammenzubrechen und zu weinen? Wer würde mehr vermisst werden?

Er stellte sich diese Fragen jedes Mal wenn er sokurzdavor stand es selbst zu Ende zu bringen. Die Klinge, die Tabletten, das Seil in der Hand. Und immer hatte er das gleiche Bild vor Augen. Sein Vater, zusammengesunken auf der Couch sitzend. Die Hände vorm Gesicht und die breiten Schultern von Schluchzern durchschüttelt kurz, nachdem er von der Beerdigung seiner Frau nach Hause gekommen war und Kurt in sein Zimmer geschickt hatte. Kurt hatte sich damals auf den Treppen versteckt und kauerte sich auf den Stufen. Es war ein so bizarrer Anblick gewesen seinen Vater, der nie weinte, der immer Lachte, der so stark war das Er Kurt hochhob als wäre er eine Feder, nun wie ein Häufchen Elend in sich zusammensank und weinte. Damals wie heute brach ihm dieser Anblick das Herz und er wünschte sich, dass sein Vater nie wieder so etwas durchmachen musste. Und allein dieses Bild, dieser Gedanke zog ihn immer wieder an die Oberfläche und hielt ihn, wenn er drohte, wieder herabzusinken. Sein Vater würde zerstört werden, wenn er starb. Er war das Einzige, was er noch hatte. Und auch wenn Carol und Finn bei ihm waren wusste er, dass er das nicht wirklich verkraften würde.

Er schluckte und versuchte nach Luft zu ringen.

Seine Hände fanden, ohne das er es merkte ihren Weg zu seinem Oberschenkel.

Er drückte, drückte mit all seiner Kraft. Irgendwann trat der ersehnte Schmerz ein und er beruhigte sich etwas. Scharf und dumpf zugleich. Ein kleiner unauffälliger Blutfleck bildete sich, der aber in dem rot der Trainingshose nicht auffiel.

Nach kurzer Zeit bekam er seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle und die Angst war nur noch schwach in seinen Gedanken vorhanden, sie war immer da, wie ein schwaches Summen im Hintergrund. Es war als würden alle Gedanken und Gefühle aus ihm heraus strömen und die Leere hinterlassen, die er sich so sehr wünschte. Nichts zu fühlen hieß auch keine Schmerzen zu verspüren, keine Angst, keine Panik.

Er war wieder er selbst.

Mit ruhigen Fingern zog er einen kleinen Handspiegel aus seiner Tasche und versuchte es so gut es ging wieder herzurichten. Ein Kurt Hummel weinte nicht. Und schon gar nicht waren seine heiligen Haare zerwühlt. Mit einem letzten schweren Blick auf seine geschwollenen Lippen klappte er den Spiegel wieder zu machte sich daran sich mit schwachen Beinen wieder aufzurichten.

Er taumelte etwas, fing sich aber an der Wand ab und konnte sich aufrichten. Vorsichtig zupfte er etwas an seiner Kleidung herum, bis diese wieder in Form saß, und nahm seine Sachen vom Boden.

In dem Moment, als er aus dem Raum heraus trat, läutete es. Er runzelte die Stirn und zog sein Iphone aus der Tasche um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen.

10:25 Uhr.

Er war länger weg gewesen, als er dachte, aber noch könnte er es in Englisch schaffen. Flink vergewisserte er sich, dass er die nötigen Bücher hatte und machte sich dann so schnell er konnte auf den Weg in seinen Raum.

Als er in den Raum trat, stockte seine Lehrerin in ihrem Vortrag und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Kurt speiste sie mit einem Kurzen: „ Coach Sylvester wollte etwas von mir", ab und setzte sich, ohne irgendjemandem ins Gesicht zu schauen auf seinen Platz in der letzten Reihe. Die Lehrerin schnalzte erbost mit der Zunge, wagte es aber nicht noch ein Wort an ihn zu richten und machte mit ihrem Unterricht weiter, der wegen ihm unterbrochen wurde. Die Ausrede mit Sue Sylvester zog jedes Mal, da es keiner der Lehrer wagte auch nur indirekt ein Wort gegen sie zu richten. Wenn jemand ein Problem mit den Cheerios anfing musste diese Person auch damit rechnen, dass Coach Sylvester persönlich in diesen Streit einmischte, und das wollten die meisten Vermeiden.

Der Rest des Tages zog an Kurt vorbei ohne, dass er etwas davon registrierte.

Sein Kopf war in Richtung Fenster gerichtet und er blendete die Stimmen der Lehrer aus, bis sie nur noch ein stetiges Summen im Hintergrund waren. Und obwohl er aussah, als würde er über etwas brüten, versuchte er seine Gedanken neutral und leer zu halten. Er legte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und strich mit seinem Daumen kleine Kreise auf seinem Oberschenkel. Das schwache Ziehen half ihm seinen Kopf frei zu halten und beruhigte ihn weiter.

Als er dann schließlich aus Geometrie, seiner letzten Stunde des Tages, entlassen wurde, wollte er nichts lieber als sich in sein Auto zu setzen, nach Hause zu fahren und einfach mit dem Kopf vor raus in sein Bett zu fallen. Aber noch, bevor er auch nur in Richtung seines Autos gehen konnte, hatte Santana sich schon an seine Seite geheftet und zog ihn, ohne zu merken, wie er sich leicht dagegen sträubte, auf den Football Platz wo das Cheerio Training stattfand. Er stöhnte innerlich auf. Das Training hatte er total vergessen und er dankte Santana in Gedanken, da sie ihn von einer Strafe gerettet hatte, die schlimmer gewesen wäre als der Tod.

Er trennte sich von Santanas Griff und setzte sein überzeugendes Lächeln auf. „Geh schon mal vor Süße, ich muss noch schnell was aus meinem Schrank in der Umkleide holen.", er küsste sie auf die Wange und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf die Umkleidekabine der Mädchen auf.

Seit Sue ihn unter ihre Fittiche genommen hatte, hatte er einen speziellen Platz in der Mädchen Umkleide gewonnen, den er dann auch dankend annahm. Sie wusste genau, wie schwer Kurt es mit den Jungs der Footballmannschaft hatte, die zur gleichen Zeit Trainierten wie die Cheerios und ihm das zu ersparen war einer der vielen Versuche gewesen ihn zu schützen. Denn auch wenn Sue Sylvester von außen einem unnahbar und kalt vorkam, machte auch sie sich Sorgen. Das war auch einer der Gründe, warum sie ihm diesen Platz in der Mannschaft angeboten hatte, dass er flexibel war und singen konnte war ein glücklicher Zufall gewesen, der ihn schnell höhere Positionen einnehmen ließ.

Er war Co-Kapitän zusammen mit Santana Lopez und stand deshalb auch nur knapp hinter Quinn Fabray, dem eigentlichen Kapitän. Es war selten für eine Cheerleader Mannschaft einer dreier Spitze zu haben, aber für eine so große Gruppe an Mädchen klappte es hervorragend und wurde auch nicht hinterfragt.

Kurt selbst war in der Mannschaft ziemlich flexibel. Als Junge beteiligte er sich öfters an Springfiguren und warf die federleichten Mädchen in die Luft um sie wieder sicher aufzufangen. Außerdem war er selbst so leicht, dass auch er leicht von einigen Mädchen oder den wenigen anderen männlichen Cheerleadern, die eigentlich nur deshalb im Team waren und beim eigentlichen Auftritt eher im Hintergrund standen, hochgeworfen oder getragen werden konnte.

Er öffnete seinen Spind und nahm ein kleines Handtuch und eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Schrank warf einen kurzen routinierten Blick in den kleinen Spiegel, der an der Tür hing, und warf die Tür wieder zu. Seine Sachen lagerte er darunter ab und mit schnellen Schritten eilte er aus dem Raum und den Gang entlang der zu den Tribünen und dem Platz führte. Der eigentliche Footballplatz war im Moment vom Team belegt, welches Sit-ups und andere Aufwärmübungen machte während Coach Beaste sie kontinuierlich anschrie und in ihrer Trillerpfeife blies.

Er fühlte Karofskis Blick im Nacken, blickte aber starr geradeaus und machte sich ohne, dass er dem Team auch nur einen kleinen Blick zuwarf, in Richtung der Cheerios auf. Die Cheerleader hatten zwischen der linken Tribünenhälfte und dem eigentlichen Feld einen kleinen Fleck Rasen, auf dem sie ungehindert trainieren konnten, ohne mit den Jungs in Kontakt zu kommen. Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass beide Parteien sich nicht gegenseitig mit Blicken und flirtenden Verhalten ablenkten.

Als Kurt an dem Stück Grass ankam, befand sich die ganze Mannschaft im Moment auf dem Boden und führte komplizierte Dehnübungen aus. Sue hatte der Mannschaft den Rücken zugedreht und redete gerade auf Becky ein, die eifrig mitschrieb, was Sue ihr offensichtlich auftrug. So leise er konnte tippelte er dazu, setzte sich etwas außen ab und fing sofort an sich zu dehnen, als wäre er nie zu spät gekommen. Die anderen warfen ihm belustigte oder böse Blicke zu, die er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem „Bitchface", wie Santana es nannte, erwiderte.

Nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte er, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Er blickte auf und war überrascht Mercedes zu sehen, die ihr Bein ausgestreckt hatte, und versuchte den Fuß zu fassen. Sie schien ihm etwas sagen zu wollen, schloss den Mund aber immer wieder, wenn sie zum Sprechen ansetzte. Nach einigen Minuten reichte es Kurt und er seufzte resigniert auf. Er hörte mit der Dehnübung auf in der er sich im Moment befand und schaute Mercedes genau ins Gesicht. „Was ist los?", fragte er und beobachtete, wie Mercedes sich etwas versteifte und dann auch schließlich ihre Hand wieder zu sich nahm.

„Okay, ich will dich was fragen Kurt. Und du musst mir ganz ehrlich antworten, okay?", sie spielte mit dem Saum ihrer Uniform und schaute Kurt abwartend an. Dieser war etwas überrascht über ihre Ernsthaftigkeit, nickte dann aber schnell. Mercedes holte Luft. „Bist du mit Absicht auf Blaines Andersons Hand getreten?", Kurt zog seinen Kopf zurück und schaute sie vollkommen entgeistert an.

„ I-ich meine ich weiß du würdest so etwas nie machen ... Aber du hast dich so verändert in letzter Zeit u-und... Als ich gesehen habe, wie du einfach weggegangen bist, nachdem du ihm wahrscheinlich die Hand gebrochen hattest, da hab ich mir halt schon irgendwie Gedanken gemacht und ...", sie hörte auf, als sie merkte, wie sie nur noch drum herum schwafelte, und schaute Kurt abwartend an.

Im ersten Moment hatte er keine Ahnung, von was Mercedes redete, aber er konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, wie er Blaine auf dem Boden im Gang gesehen hatte, als er gerade aus einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer gestürmt kam in dem Karofski und er die Pause verbracht hatten. Es war einer der schlimmeren Tage gewesen.

Karofski hatte die Absage von einer seiner Traum Universitäten bekommen, bei der er sich wirkliche Chancen ausgerechnet hatte, und besaß an dem Tag besonders schlechte Laune, die er natürlich an Kurt ausließ.Dieser Tag war der Grund, warum er sich kaum setzten konnte, ohne Schmerzen in seinem Unterleib zu verspüren. Dass er ihm auf die Hand getreten war, war keine Absicht gewesen. Und nun wurde ihm auch klar, warum der Junge plötzlich so böse wurde, als er seine Hand nebenbei erwähnt hatte. Natürlich dachte er, dass Kurt das mit Absicht gemacht hatte. Was sollte er auch anderes Denken?

Aber das er Anderson auf die Hand getreten hatte, hatte er gar nicht realisiert und sofort stieg sein schlechtes Gewissen auf. Natürlich war er nicht die netteste Person, aber ein Monster das andere körperlich verletzte, war er auch nicht.

Ja, er hatte sich in den letzten Monaten stark verändert.

Er stieg aus Glee aus, wendete sich von seinen Freunden ab und wurde zum Cheerleader. Auch stieg ihm die Sache mit Karofski langsam zu Kopf und er fühlte sich immer Hilfloser und überfordert mit der Sache. Sein Körper schmerzte mit jedem Tag mehr und mittlerweile konnte er nicht mal mehr im Schlaf dieser Qual entgehen. Es war einfach nur noch ein großer Aufwand für ihn jeden Morgen aufzustehen und den Tag über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Mit Freunden hatte er schon lange nichts mehr gemacht und er verbrachte die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer, abgeschottet von der Außenwelt und las, oder hörte Musik. Alleine zu sein nahm ihm den ganzen Stress von den Schultern, den er in der Schule ertragen musste und er fühlte sich wohler als in der Gesellschaft von anderen Leuten. Wenn er alleine war, konnte er der sein, der er sein wollte und nicht irgendjemand der zu allem ja sagte und sich den Entscheidungen der anderen unterordnete. Es war das einzige Stückchen Freiheit, was er in seinem Leben noch besaß.

Klar er fühlte sich einsam dabei, aber er hatte schon lange aufgegeben sich nach Beziehungen und Verständnis zu sehnen. Beziehungen konnte man nicht kontrollieren, sie verliefen unkoordiniert und daher unvorhersehbar. Sie konnten einem Freude machen, aber der Schmerz, der darauf folgte, war meist unerträglich. Zumindest für Kurt. Und Verständnis konnte er von keinem Erwarten. Keiner würde sich jemals in seine Lage versetzen können.

Ihm war auch klar das Santana, Brittany und Mercedes sein Verhalten bemerkte, es war ja schon ziemlich auffällig, aber das Mercedes wirklich von ihm dachte, dass er andere mit Absicht verletzte, traf ihn tief. Gerade sie müsse wissen, dass er keiner Fliege wirklich etwas zuleide tun könnte. Sie wusste von seiner Liebe zum Broadway, dem Singen, dem Hochzeitsplanen und all die anderen kleinen Dinge die sonst niemand wusste. Sie wusste jedoch nichts von Karofski und das sollte auch so bleiben.

Diese Sache musste er selbst durchstehen, alleine.

Aber sie war das, was er am ehesten eine beste Freundin nennen konnte und es tat weh sich einzugestehen das doch noch mehr alleine mit sich selbst war, als er eigentlich dachte.

Es war dumm von ihm zu glauben, dass es irgendjemanden interessierte, wie er sich wirklich fühlte, was er wirklich dachte und wer er tatsächlich war.

„Nein Mercedes. Ich bin ihm nicht mit Absicht auf die Hand getreten", erwiderte er und atmete tief durch, als er einen Druck hinter den Augen verspürte. Keiner würde ihn jemals wieder weinen sehen.

Mercedes atmete erleichtert aus und weitete ihren Mund zu einem Lächeln. „Hey, wie wär's du und ich könnten heu-", fing sie an, unterbrach sich aber selbst als Kurt aufstand und wegschaute. „Spar dir das", murmelte er und lief zur anderen Seite des kleinen Platzes, wo er sich wieder hinsetzte und ganz alleine seine Dehnübungen fortführte. Er hatte keine Lust etwas mit Mercedes zu unternehmen.

Wo war der Sinn dabei, wenn sie nur über belanglose Dinge quatschen konnten, die ihn weder interessierten noch weiter halfen. Er würde sie für einige Zeit meiden. Es hatte ihn wirklich verletzt, wie wenig sie ihn doch wirklich kannte und wie schnell sie verurteilte. Er brauchte nicht noch mehr emotionalen Ballast, den er herumschleppen musste und auf die Dauer waren Freundschaften eben genau das. Man investiert alles herein und bekommt nichts dabei raus. Es war klar, dass er das erst bemerkte, wenn es zu spät war.

Sue hatte sich mittlerweile Becky weggeschickt und stand nun neben einer großen Musik Anlage, ihr Megafon in der einen Hand und eine Stoppuhr in der anderen. „So ihr mickrigen Ausreden von Cheerleadern. Ihr tanzt jetzt so lange, bis ihr kotzt und die Sache hier perfekt läuft. 1 und 2 und-", sie drückte auf den Knopf der Anlage. Die Anfangssequenz von „ For Your Entertainment", von Adam Lambert tönte überlaut aus den Lautsprechern und die Cheerios versuchten so schnell wie möglich in ihre Positionen zu kommen, bevor die Choreografie anfing.

Kurt rappelte sich auf, schnappte sich den Stab, der am Seitenrand lag, und hechtete gerade noch rechtzeitig in Position.

Er stand im Mittelpunkt, die Mädchen standen in gekauerten Positionen genau neben ihm. Ihre Hände hielten ihn am ganzen Körper fest und spannten sich über seine Brust. Der Stab war vor ihm auf dem Boden. Der Takt änderte sich und Kurt fasste sich mit seiner Hand an den Mund, um sie dann seine Brust herunter zu ziehen. Die Mädchen bewegten dabei ihre Arme im Takt der Musik und streckten sich in pulsartigen Bewegungen.

Adam Stimme tönte nun aus den Lautsprechern und Kurt stampfte mit beiden Händen an dem Stab, drei Mal auf den Boden auf.

So hot out the box

Can we pick up the pace?

Turn it up, heat it up

I need to be entertained

Push the limit, are you with it, baby don't be afraid

Imma hurt you real good baby

Alle sanken gleichzeitig auf den Boden. Kurt in die Hocke und die Mädchen auf allen vieren, während sie sich in kreisenden Bewegungen nach vorne beugten.

Plötzlich erhob sich Kurt und schwang den Stab erst langsam nach rechts und dann langsam nach links. Die Beine der Mädchen der Bewegung synchron folgend.

Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say

Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display

I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed

Give it to ya till you're screamin' my name

Einige rollten sich dann nach vorne ab und sprangen dann mit einem seitlichen Rad zur Seite ab und machten eine Reihe von komplizierten Figuren. Kurt, der immer noch in der Mitte stand, bewegte seine Lippen zur Musik und versuchte die im Musikvideo vorkommenden Bewegungen Adams nach zu machen. Den Stab umherschwingend und immer wieder auf den Boden stampfend. Die ganze Gruppe musste sich das Video so oft anschauen, bis sie alles auswendig und die sinnlichen Bewegungen bis zur Perfektion kopieren konnten.

No escaping when I start

Once I'm in I own your heart

There's no way to ring the alarm

So hold on until it's over

Die Mädchen um Kurt herum sprangen in ihrer Sitzhaltung erst in den Spagat und anschließend fließend in eine Stand Position in der sie dann die eine Hand um ihren Kopf fassten und die andere Links ausgestreckt hielten. Mit Kurt zusammen bewegten sie ihre Hüften in ausladenden Gesten. Dieser schwang den Stab ein weiteres Mal, positionierte ihn dann zwischen seinen Beinen auf den Boden und Hüfte in die Hocke.

Er rollte seinen Körper nach vorne und die beiden Cheerios die ihn Flankierten bewegten sprangen mit zwei Flicflacs nach hinten ab, während die vorderen sich nach vorne gebeugt hatten und mit ihrem Hintern im Takt der Musik bewegten. Mit einer plötzlichen Handbewegung von Kurt, der sich wieder aufgestellt hatte und von einigen Mädchen Händen wieder betastet wird, spreizten die Seitlichsten ihre Beine wieder bis zu einem Spagat und sanken herunter. Die Anderen bewegten ihre Arme und Beine in der vorgegeben Choreografie und rollten ihre Hüften.

Oh!

Do you know what you got into

Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?

'Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment

Santana und Brittany, die beide genau neben ihm standen bewegten sich näher an ihn heran und rieben ihre Körper an seinen. Er legte ihnen seine Hand auf die Brust und drückte sie erst runter und zog sie dann anschließend wieder hoch. Nun löste sich die Gruppe vollständig auf und bewegte sich eine großen Kreisform um Kurt herum, der eine typische Pose aus dem Video, mit dem Stock eingenommen hatte und ihn nun nach vorne ausstreckte und von links nach rechts schwang.

Oh!

I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

You thought an angel swept you off your feet

But I'm about to turn up the-

Die Musik hörte mit einem Mal abrupt auf. Die Mädchen, die noch mitten in ihrer Tanz Choreografie waren, stoppten plötzlich und stolperten übereinander, sodass die meisten hinfielen und ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lagen. Sue griff nach ihrem Megafon und brüllte in voller Lautstärke herein. „Das war, um es mal gelinde auszudrücken, so sexy wie der Macarena im Altenheim, bei dem ich letzte Woche eingebrochen bin, um diesen Stock zu klauen!", Kurt schaute mit verzogenem Gesicht auf seine Hände und ließ den Stab ins Gras fallen. „Unser Ziel ist es Lamberts Skandal Auftritt bei den „Critcs Choice Awards" zu toppen aber so schlecht, wie ihr seid, müssten ihr die ganze Routine nackt machen, um auch nur ein bisschen sexy rüber zu kommen! Das wird alles noch mal gemacht! Sue Sylvester duldet kein Versagen! Und junge seid ihr Scheiße!", die Mädchen stöhnten auf und sammelten sich wieder.

Nach 2 Stunden, die sich für Kurt jedoch mehr wie 10 anfühlten, war das Training zu Ende und er dankte jedem Gott der ihm einfiel dafür. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an wie ein ganzer großer Blauenfleck und jede Bewegung, ja fast jeder Atemzug tat ihm weh. Wie er sich noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, wusste er nicht. Er saß schweigend auf dem Boden und nippte immer mal wieder an seiner Flasche und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Über die Hälfte der Gruppe hatte sich bereits aufgelöst und er war fast der Einzige, der auf dem Platz übrig war. Mercedes hatte ihm einen letzten Blick zugeworfen und war dann zusammen mit Britney und Santana abgezogen.

Nachdem er sichergegangen war, dass absolut niemand mehr da war, rappelte sich Kurt auf und humpelte über den Platz in Richtung der Umkleiden. Der Platz war komplett leer, das Training des Football Teams hatte schon vor einer Stunde geendet und selbst die Coaches der Teams waren bereits gegangen. Die Umkleide war menschenleer. Kurt zog einen letzten Schluck aus seiner Flasche und überlegte ernsthaft hier zu duschen, als ihn eine kräftige Hand packte und gegen die Spinde drückte. Den Aufschrei konnte er sich dieses Mal nicht verkneifen, dafür waren die Schmerzen zu überwältigend und er presste seine Augen zu. Ein nasser Mund drückte sich auf seinen und noch bevor Kurt auch nur seine Augen öffnen konnte waren sie Weg und er schaute auf den breiten Rücken Karofskis, der ihm die Hand zum Gruß hob und mit erhobenem Haupt aus dem Raum stolzierte

Mit klopfendem Herzen und rauschenden Ohren stützte sich Kurt am Spind ab und fasste sich an den Mund. Er war überall. Überall und er konnte ihm nicht entkommen. Egal wie sehr er es versuchte. Er war immer da um ihn zu unterwerfen, ihn und seine Gedanken zu verschmutzen, ihn zu zerbrechen. Und er konnte es nicht verhindern, es nicht kontrollieren oder vorhersagen.

Er war machtlos.

Er öffnete den Spind mit zittrigen Fingern, griff zielsicher bis ans hintere Ende und zog eine kleine schwarze Schachtel hervor. Er drückte sie fest an sich und stolperte in eine Duschkabine herein. Er drückte den Hebel und ließ einen Schwall eiskalten Wassers über sich laufen. Der Schock brachte ihn mit einem Mal zurück in die Wirklichkeit und heiße Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.

Verzweifelt wischte er sich mit der Hand über den Mund. Er war dreckig, schmutzig .

Er wollte wieder sauber werden.

Aber egal wie sehr er versuchte den Dreck von ihm zu wischen, er blieb haften, tief in seiner Haut versteckt und für alle außer ihm unsichtbar. Sein Schluchzer wurde von dem prasselnden Wasser übertönt. Sein ganzer Körper war durchtränkt und seine Haare fielen ihm in die Augen und Wasser tropften sein Gesicht herunter. Die Kälte schmerzte aber es war nicht genug.

Er brauchte es … Etwas … Irgendetwas … Etwas das hilft … Etwas das säubert.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Kästchen. Seine Hände flogen automatisch zu ihm und riss es auf. Die Klingen fielen heraus. Kurts Hände zitterten, als er eine der Klingen aufhob und in seine Hand presste, bis ein feines Rinnsal Blut seinen Weg auf den Boden fand. Mit der anderen Hand zog er seine klitsch nasse Hose herunter und sein Oberteil nach oben. Plötzlich wurde seine Hand komplett ruhig. Der Geist eines Lächelns umspielte seinen Mund und er führte die Klinge an seine Haut. Der erste Schnitt war immer der schmerzhafteste, aber auch der beste.

Immer und immer wieder fuhr er mit der Klinge über seine Oberschenkel, deinen Bauch, seinen Seiten. Mal tiefer mal leichter aber nie wirklich stoppend. Irgendwann, als seine Hand fast komplett rot war, stoppte Kurt. Er ließ die Klinge fallen und betrachtete sein Werk. Bauch und Oberschenkel waren mit roten Striemen übersäht, deren Blut von dem Wasser weggewaschen wurden. Zwischen den frischen roten Striemen konnte man einige alte und fast verheilte sehen die sich überschnitten und ein sonderbares Muster bildeten. Zärtlich fuhr er mit seinen Fingerspitzen einige nach und schloss die Augen. Er war ruhig, die Hysterie war komplett aus ihm verschwunden und er genoss diesen Moment. Dieser Schmerz war willkommen. Dieser Schmerz hatte er verursacht und gehörte nur ihm.

Manchmal war er stolz, dass er einen Weg gefunden hatte, mit seiner Situation umzugehen ohne das jemand es mitbekam und manchmal ekelte es ihn an. Er fühlte sich wie der König der Welt und gleichzeitig wie das letzte Stück Müll, aber er konnte nicht aufhören. Es war sein letzter Ausweg. Seine letzte Chance nicht den Kopf zu verlieren und durchzudrehen. Der Schmerz lenkte ab, ließ ihm einige Minuten der Seligkeit.

Er schenkte ihm Macht und das Gefühl die Kontrolle zu haben.

Er konnte bestimmen wann und wo er es tat, wie tief die Wunden waren und wie viele er sich zufügte.

Der Schmerz gehörte nur ihm und niemand anderem, auch nicht Karofski.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf an die Fließen der Kabine und wartete, bis das Wasser die letzten Spuren seines Ausbruchs weggewaschen hatte und seine Glieder starr werden ließ.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo!  
Es tut mir sosososososososo SO leid, dass das neue kapitel so lange gebraucht hat :( Ich hab wirklich extrem viel zu tun gehabt, und hatte kaum Zeit zu schreiben. Das wird in Zukunft auch nicht viel anders sein, aber ich werde es versuchen :)  
-

„Im Jahr 1898 fanden Marie Curie und ihr Ehemann bei der Untersuchung von Uranblenden zwei neue Elemente, weiß zufällig jemand wie diese genannt werden?", mit erwartungsvollen Augen blickte Mr. Stark in die Reihen von Schüler, die ihm mehr oder minder mit offenen Augen entgegen starrten.  
Die ersten Reihen waren totenstill und schauten ihn abwartend an, keiner von ihnen machte auch nur den Anschein seine Hand zu heben. Blaine, der seine gesunde Hand träge über seinem Kopf hielt und abwartete, rollte mit den Augen und räusperte sich. warf einen letzten enttäuschten Blick in die Runde und gab Blaine eine resignierende Geste, damit er antworten konnte. „Polonium und Radium?", gab Blaine wie von der Pistole geschossen zurück, schob seine Brille zu Recht und lächelte schüchtern nach vorne.  
Natürlich war seine Antwort richtig, das wusste Mr. Stark und das wusste auch er aber Bescheidenheit kam immer besser an. Nicht einmal Lehrer konnten einen Besserwisser leiden. Das hatte Blaine in der siebten Klasse lernen müssen, als er eine ziemlich überraschende Rivalität mit seinem Klassenlehrer aufgebaut hatte. Dabei hatte Blaine den noch etwas jüngeren Lehrer andauernd verbessert, bis dieser irgendwann geplatzt war und Blaine für ständiges Hereinreden Nachsitzen verpasst hatte. Wozu er natürlich niemals aufgetaucht war.

Einer aus den vorderen Reihen äffte ihn mit verzerrter Stimme nach und der ganze Raum lachte. Erneut rollte Blaine seine Augen über dieses kindliche Verhalten und vergrub seinen Kopf wieder in seinem Chemie Lexikon. Genau deswegen hatte er sich nach ganz hinten gesetzt, obwohl es ihm schwerer machte, dem Unterricht richtig zu folgen. Am Anfang des Jahres hatte er in der ersten Reihe gesessen, so wie in jedem anderen Fach auch, aber nach einer Weile fingen seine Hintermänner an mit Papierkugeln auf ihn zu werfen und Müll in seine Schultasche zu stecken und er musste Mr. Stark bitten, ihn nach hinten zu versetzen. Dieser hatte ihn ganz mitleidig angeschaut und ihm einen Platz verschafft.  
Mit einem lauten Knall ließ der Lehrer sein Buch auf den Tisch knallen und verschaffte sich sofort die ganze Aufmerksamkeit im Raum. „Ja das stimmt. Danke Blaine.", er räusperte sich und fuhr mit seiner Lektion fort. Mr. Stark war einer der wenigen Lehrer an dieser Schule, der sich etwas gegen das Mobbing einsetzte und auch nicht davor zurück scheute Strafen zu verteilen. Er hatte offensichtlich Mitleid mit Blaine und hatte schon des Öfteren versucht ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, was Blaine immer mit einem höflichen Lächeln ablehnte. Ihm war es, um es genau zu beschreiben, scheiß egal, was andere von ihm hielten. Das Mobbing beunruhigte ihn nicht im Geringsten und er sah die Sache auch nicht so schlimm. All der Hass, der ihm vorgeschoben wird, bestand nur aus Ignoranz und Neid und damit konnte er gut umgehen.

Nach einigen Minuten hob Blaine wieder seinen Kopf aus dem Buch hervor und legte es geschlossen neben sich. Den ganzen Stoff kannte er bereits schon gut genug und es machte keinen Sinn Mr. Stark zuzuhören, der den ganzen Stoff immer und immer wieder für alle anderen wiederholen musste. Er rückte in seinem Stuhl etwas nach hinten und bückte sich nach seiner Tasche, die er achtlos auf den Boden gestellt hatte, um sein Handy herauszuholen. Nick hatte vorgehabt ihm heute die Uhrzeit für die Nacht zu schicken und langsam wurde Blaine etwas unruhig. Er musste genau wissen, wann es losging, damit er rechtzeitig die Alarmanlage im Haus ausschalten konnte. Er hatte den Dreh langsam rausbekommen aber aus einigen Fehlschlägen hatte er gelernt immer etwas Zeit mit einzuplanen, um sicherzugehen. Er konnte nie wissen, ob seine Mutter in einem plötzlichen Anfall den Code wieder geändert hatte oder ob sein Vater die zerbrochenen Lampen bemerkt hatte.

Er richtete sich in seinem Stuhl wieder auf und dabei fiel sein Blick auf Santana und Brittany die in der Reihe neben ihm saßen und ihre beiden Hände miteinander verschränkt hatten. Santana hatte ihr Bein unter das von Brittany gelegt und rieb mit ihrem Schienbein kontinuierlich an Brittanys Wade. Beide hatten ein kleines geheimes Lächeln auf den Lippen und schauten sich immer verstohlen an, wenn sie glaubten, dass keiner sie beachtete. ,so etwas machen keine Freundinnen, auch keine besten', dachte Blaine und musste sich ein Lädchen wirklich verkneifen. Er fand es immer interessant wie viele Schüler es hier schafften ihre Orientierung geheim zu halten. Von außen mag es zwar aussehen, als wären er und Hummel die Einzigen, aber wenn man wusste, worauf man achten musste, konnte man viele dabei ertappen doch nicht so Hetero zu sein, wie sie vielleicht allen weiß zu machen versuchten. Und obwohl er Erpresser Material für einen Großteil der Schülerschaft in der Hand hielt, hielt er seinen Mund. Natürlich hatte er einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt aber ihn dann doch schnell wieder verworfen. Es war etwas zu grausam Leute gegen ihren Willen zu outen. Gerüchte wanderten schnell und schwul sein in Lima kam einem Todesurteil gleich.

„HUMMEL! Das ist jetzt schon das fünfte Mal, dass Sie mir nicht zuhören wenn ich sie etwas Frage! Das war die letzte Warnung! Noch einmal und sie bekommen Nachsitzen von mir!", Blaine schaute überrascht auf und starrte auf den Hinterkopf von Hummel, der seinen Kopf etwas einzog und seine Schultern versteifte. Er hatte seine Beine unter dem Stuhl angezogen und sah im gesamten ziemlich unkomfortabel aus. „J-Ja", murmelte er und fuhr vorsichtig mit der Hand an eine Stelle am Hals. Blaine war sich nicht sicher, ob das Licht ihm nicht einen Streich spielte, aber er glaubte einen ärgerlichen dunklen Fleck unter seinen Fingern zu sehen, die die Stelle zu verdecken versuchten. Mit gerunzelter Stirn fuhr sein Blick die ganze Länge seines Halses ab, der in dem fluoreszierenden Licht immer anders schattiert war. Der Haut Ton passte auch nicht ganz und sah etwas verschmiert aus. , Ist das Schminke?", fragte sich Blaine und lehnte sich wieder im Stuhl zurück, nachdem er unbewusst etwas nach vorne gewandert war. Ihm war selbst nicht so ganz klar, warum ihn das plötzlich so interessierte, aber er war sich sicher, dass diese Flecken keine Knutschflecke waren. Sie hatten eher die Form von Handspuren und das beunruhigte ihn irgendwie. Trotz, dass die Flecken von einer scheinbar dicken Schicht Schminke überzogen waren, konnte man sie dennoch als deutliche Abzeichnungen erkennen. Blaine bezweifelte stark, dass sie aus irgendeiner Form von Liebkosungen hervorgegangen waren.

Hummels Kopf neigte sich leicht zur Seite und Blaine konnte nun sein Profil sehen. Sein Mund sah von der Seite angeschwollen, fast schon zerbissen aus und die Augen huschten immer wieder von der Tafel zu einem Punkt etwas weiter hinter ihm. Blaine folgte seinem Blick und musste mit Verblüffung feststellen, dass er auf Karofski ruhte, der Hummel mit einem gesichtsspaltenden Lächeln und dunklen Augen entgegen grinste. Mit seiner Hand vollführte er eine obszöne Bewegung, die Blaine nicht einordnen konnte aber definitiv von sexueller Natur war und hob seine Augenbrauen spottend an. Hummel erstarrte sichtlich und es schien als würde der Rest seiner ohnehin schon hellen Gesichtsfarbe erblassen. Schnell zog er seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne, verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper und griff mit seinen Händen in seine Seiten, als würde er sich warmhalten wollen.  
Oder schützen.

Angespannt schaute er kurz nach links und rechts, griff dann in sein Mäppchen und umklammerte etwas was Blaine aus der Entfernung nicht sehen konnte aber vage an ein kleines Döschen erinnerte. Ohne seinen Blick von der Tafel vor ihm weichen zu lassen, ließ er das Döschen leise in seine Hosentasche gleiten und darin verschwinden. Er machte sich kleiner in seinem Stuhl und zog seine Schultern nach vorne. Seine Anspannung schien sich zu verflüchtigen und er schaute etwas entspannter aus. Egal was es war, aber das Döschen, oder wohl eher ihr Inhalt schien ihn sichtlich zu beruhigen. Blaines Vermutungen gingen zwar eher in Richtung von Schmerztabletten aber auch Drogen wollte er nicht ausschließen. Er kannte Hummel zwar nicht, aber auch er hatte die Veränderung an ihm bemerkt. Schon seit Blaine auf die Schule gekommen war vor ein paar Monaten, war Kurt ziemlich sprunghaft und leicht zu verärgern gewesen. Aber seit einigen Wochen hatte sich etwas in seinem Verhalten geändert.  
Er wirkte gehetzt, ängstlich und war noch Reizbarerer als sonst und verschwand des Öfteren mal zwischen den Stunden. Blaine konnte sich nicht vorstellen was im perfekten Leben von Kurt Hummel ihn zu solchen Veränderungen drängen konnte aber es musste etwas ziemlich großes sein, um solche Reaktionen bei ihm hervorzurufen. Es gab keinen triftigen Grund, warum ihn das alles so interessieren sollte. Er kannte Hummel nicht, hatte noch nicht einmal richtig mit ihm gesprochen und doch brannte die Neugierde in ihm. Er wusste nicht, was es war, was Hummel in diesen Zustand gebracht hatte, aber er wollte es herausfinden.

Blaine beobachtete, wie Kurt zaghaft seinen Arm hob und mit dem anderen fest seine Mitte umschlang. Die Finger krallten sich so tief ein, dass es fast schon schmerzhaft aussah.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Lehrer ihn bemerkte.

„Ja Mr. Hummel?", Blaine konnte Hummel von seinem Platz aus nicht genau sehen, aber er musste ziemlich schlecht aussehen denn Mr. Starks Gesicht sah ziemlich besorgt aus und legte seine Lektüre auf den Tisch. Kurt räusperte sich einmal um seine Stimme zu finden. „Mir geht's nicht gut Mr. Stark, könnten sie mir vielleicht einen Hallenpass geben, damit ich zur Krankenschwester könnte?", seine Stimme war fest geschult und bildete einen starken Kontrast zu seinem bleichen, immer noch eingesunkenen äußeren. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Blaine Santana sehen, die sich zum ersten Mal von Brittany abwandte und mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihm nach vorne schaute. Sie schien eben erst bemerkt zu haben, dass es ihrem Freund nicht gut ging, und stierte ihm nun besorgt auf den Hinterkopf.

„Ja natürlich. Sie sehen etwas blass um die Nase aus, ich denke es wäre aber besser, wenn sie jemand begleiten würde. Ich will ja nicht, dass sie mir auf dem Weg umkippen", er wartete kurz ab und schaute in die Klasse als würde er erwarten, dass sich einer dafür meldete.

Ein paar Plätze neben ihm schoss eine Hand in die Höhe und ein zufrieden grinsender Karofski richtete sich auf. „ich könnte das übernehmen, wenn sie einverstanden sind", meinte er und warf Kurt einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.  
Dieser schrumpfte unbemerkt etwas mehr in sich zusammen und sah mit einem Mal nicht nur blass, sondern richtig grün aus. Trotz seiner Entfernung konnte Blaine das Zittern in seinen Fingern sehen. Mr. Stark schien etwas unschlüssig und wollte gerade zur Antwort ansetzen als Blaine einen Entschluss fasste und seine Hand hochschnellen ließ. Dieses Mal hatte er ausversehen seine verletzte genommen und zuckte bei dem plötzlichen Schmerz zusammen. Es tat immer noch extrem weh und schien auch nicht besser zu werden. „ I-Ich könnte Hummel zur Schwester bringen. I-Ich musste sowieso auf die Toilette. Außerdem ist es nicht so schlimm, wenn ich etwas Stoff verpasse.", er nahm seine Hand wieder runter, umgriff sie mit seiner anderen Hand um den Schmerz etwas zu lindern und biss sich auf die Lippen.  
Blaine war noch nie ein besonders geduldiger Mensch gewesen. Wenn er etwas nicht wusste, eignete er es sich an. Wenn sich etwas vor ihm verbarg, machte er nicht lange herum und fand es raus. Und diese Ungeduld war es, die ihn schließlich dazu brachte freiwillig Zeit mit Kurt Hummel zu verbringen. Wenn er ihn mit zur Schwester begleitete, könnte er vielleicht herausfinden, was das für Flecken auf seinem Körper waren.

Sein Blick richtete sich auf Kurt, der sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgedreht hatte und ihn verständnislos mit weiten Augen und offenem Mund anstarrte. Karofskis Blick brannte wie Feuer auf ihm, und als er ihm in die Augen schaute, sah der Junge aus als wäre er bereit zu morden.  
Der Raum war totenstill. Keine Lachte, keiner flüsterte keiner machte ein Geräusch. Alle hatten sich umgedreht und schauten nun auf Blaine.  
Mr. Stark war der Erste der sich wieder fing und Blaine dankbar anlächelte, als hätte dieser ihm geholfen. „Das ist eine prima Idee Mr. Anderson. Mr. Karofski kann es sich leider nicht leisten auch nur ein bisschen Stoff zu verpassen bei seinen momentanen Noten", er lachte Karofski an, als hätte er einen Witz gemacht und kramte etwas auf seinem Tisch herum. Es war Blaine unbegreiflich, wie er diese unangenehme Anspannung im Raum ignorieren konnte. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen stand Blaine von seinem Platz auf und ging durch die Reihen, bis er am Lehrerpult stand. Mr. Stark reichte ihm einen Pass und schaute fragend an ihm vorbei zu Hummel, der immer noch wie eine Salzsäule auf seinem Platz saß.

Blaine schaute zu, wie er den Schein entgegen nahm, und straffte seine Schultern durch. Egal was da eben passiert war, er würde Hummel einfach ohne irgendetwas zu sagen ins Krankenzimmer bringen und dann wieder verschwinden. Er wusste immer noch nicht, welches Pferd ihn da geritten hatte, aber eines hatte er bemerkt: Es war das erste Mal, dass er den Jungen so menschlich erlebt hatte und etwas daran interessierte ihn. Diese Schutzlosigkeit war ihm neu an Kurt und es verwirrter ihn, das eine Person die so unnahbar und kühl war auch zu so etwas wie Angst oder Schmerz fähig war. Natürlich wusste er, dass es lächerlich war. Jeder Mensch fühlte, aber bei Hummel hatte er sich schon einige Male gewundert, ob er tatsächlich dazu fähig war. Sein Eisköniginnen verhalten war noch nie gebrochen worden und ihn mal ohne seinen normalen bösen Blick zu sehen war für viele undenklich.

Kurt nahm den Schein entgegen und hastete zu seinem Platz zurück um sein Zeug mit zittrigen Fingern einzupacken. Wieder schien er vehement nicht aufblicken zu wollen und er verließ den Raum mit erhobenem Haupt aber keinem Abschiedswort. Blaine wartete bereits draußen und knackte etwas nervös mit seinen Fingern. Er schaute auf als Kurt durch die Tür kam und bemerkte sofort den Unterschied in seiner Haltung.

Er sah zwar immer noch recht angespannt aus, aber seine Schultern hatten sich etwas gelockert und sein Gesicht hatte wieder ein kleines bisschen Farbe bekommen. Er kaute auf seiner Lippe herum und hatte seinen Blick nun zum Boden gesenkt.

Auch auf seinem Gesicht konnte Blaine ein dünne Spur Make-up erkennen, die im grellen Licht der Lampen etwas gelblich wirkte. Während Blaine, Hummel still musterte hob dieser seinen Blick wieder an und tat dasselbe. Sein Gesicht war immer noch gekennzeichnet von Ungläubigkeit und Misstrauen. Seine Augenbrauen waren zu einer stillen Frage angehoben und sein Mund etwas verzogen. Aber vor allem sah er einfach nur Müde aus. Seine ausdrucksvollen Augen waren leer und wirkten dumpf.

Solche Augen hatte er schon häufig in seinem Leben gesehen. Es waren die Augen von Menschen, die sich aufgegeben haben. Menschen mit einer zerrissenen Seele und einem Haufen Probleme, von denen sie nicht wussten wie sie, sie lösen könnten.

Menschen die einsam waren.  
Nach einiger Zeit öffnete er seine zerkauten Lippen und setzte zum Sprechen an, brachte aber nur ein kleines „Warum?" hervor.

Das war's.

Keine Tirade, kein Geschreie, keine Wut, keine Emotionen und kein Hohn. Es war nur eine Frage, gestellt aus Unsicherheit und Zweifel und Blaine war sich nicht sicher, wie er ihm antworten sollte. Er war neugierig ja, aber war das der einzige Grund? Es war für ihn absurd, aber er konnte sich selbst nicht leugnen, dass er sich auf irgendeine verdrehte Art und Weise Sorgen machte.

, Um ihn vor Karofski zu schützen', war der Gedanke, der in ihm hochkam, als er seinen Arm hob. Aber warum beschützen? Was gab ihm das Gefühl das er ihn vor Karofski beschützen müsste? Erneut Fragen, doch diesmal war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sie sich selbst beantworten wollte.  
Er zögerte und Kurt schien immer noch zu warten, seine weiten blauen Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Blaine atmete tief ein und schallte sich einen Idiot. Warum zur Hölle zögerte er? Es war nur Kurt Hummel. Mehr als Auslachen konnte er ihn ja schlecht.

„Du sahst unwohl bei dem Gedanken aus, dass Karofski mit dir raus gehen sollte." Kaum hatte er diesen Satz gesagt, weiteten sich Kurts Augen drastisch und sein blasses Gesicht wurde wieder bleicher. Sein Atem schien ihm für einen Moment in der Brust stecken zu bleiben und seine Augen weiteten sich wie die eines erschrockenen Tieres.  
Aber dieser Gesichtsausdruck wich sofort einem höhnischen Lächeln, dass seine Augen nicht wirklich erreichte. „Ach wirklich? Ich glaube wirklich das viele Gel was du in deine Haare tust hat Auswirkungen auf dein Gehirn. Oder deine Wahrnehmung eher.", er machte eine kurze Pause und schein auf den Effekt zu warten, bevor er weiter fuhr. „Warum zur Hölle sollte ich Angst vor einem Neandertaler wie ihm haben? Mhm? Ich wollte nur schleunigst aus diesem langweiligen Unterricht heraus und hab etwas vorgespielt. Kein Grund für einen Loser wie dich sich zu melden.", er stemmte seinen Arm in die Hüfte und blinzelte ihn herausfordernd an.

Es war eine ziemlich überzeugende schauspielerische Leistung gewesen und fast hätte Blaine es geglaubt, wenn er nicht das leichte Zittern seiner Hände bemerkt hätte und die Art wie Hummels blaue Augen immer wieder nach kurzer Zeit seinem Blick auswichen. Er schaute ihm nicht genau in die Augen und ließ seinen Blick über Blaines Gesicht schweifen.  
Er verbarg etwas.

Blaine war irritiert über den schnellen Charakterwechsel. Dieser Kurt Hummel war eher das, was er kannte und erwartet hatte, aber irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, das es nur eine Farce war. Dieser Kurt Hummel, höhnisch, zickig, arrogant und voreingenommen war nicht der echte. Oder zumindest nicht ganz. Er seufzte auf und massierte seine Schläfen. Damit hatte er jetzt keine Lust fertig zu werden. Es würde ihm jetzt nichts bringen noch weiter zu fragen, er würde nur auf eine starre Wand treffen. „Ich werde jetzt wieder rein gehen. Mach was du willst Hummel.", murmelte er und wand sich zur Tür um. Er hörte das Quietschen von Turnschuhen auf dem Linoleum Boden. Noch bevor er die Tür öffnen konnte, glaubte er einen leisen Schluchzer gehört zu haben. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur Einbildung.  
Er stählte seine Schultern und trat ein.

Seit Blaine von der Schule losgefahren war, war das Einzige in seinen Gedanken nur noch eine heiße Dusche. Der Slushee, den er sich zwischen Geografie und Literatur eingefangen hatte, war ihm bis zum Hosenbund herunter gerutscht und breitete seine Kälte über seinen gesamten Rücken aus. Anstatt ihn wie gewöhnlich in das Gesicht geschmissen zu bekommen, hatten die Idioten ihn diesmal festgehalten und ihm das Kaltgetränk in den Ausschnitt seines Hemdes gekippt. Natürlich war genau heute der Tag, an dem Blaine keine weitere Kleidung in seinem Spind verstaut hatte und so musste er den Rest des Tages mit verklebter Kleidung herumlaufen. Das bisschen lauwarmes Wasser in der Jungen Toilette brachte nicht viel und Blaine versuchte es mit einem Zähneknirschen zu ertragen.

Er schmiss die Tür seines Autos mit etwas mehr kraft als nötig zu und trat die Treppen zum Anderson Anwesen hinauf. Noch bevor er die Tür öffnen konnte, schwang sie auf und Blaine blickte auf seine Mutter. Jospehine Anderson war eine zierliche asiatische Frau mit ausdrucksstarken braunen Augen und einem verkniffenen schmalen Mund. Blaine hatte sie zeit seines Lebens nie mit einem anderen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Ihre Gesichtszüge immer unverändert (wobei das wohl auf das Botox zurückzuführen wäre) und ihr Mund immer zu einem unfreundlichen Strich verzogen. Dass Einzige, indem sich bei ihr Emotionen widerspiegelte, waren ihre Augen. Dieselben Augen die auch Blaine besaß und für die er häufig gelobt wurde. Denn anders als bei seiner Mutter passten sie in sein ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht und komplimentierten seine Gesichtszüge.

Sie musterte Blaine in meinem kurzen abschätzenden Blick und trat dann zurück und schwang ihr halb gefülltes Weinglas elegant mit einer Hand. Ihr Blick sengte sich in sein verschmutztes Hemd ein und er spürte den forschen Blick tief in sich. „Schade um das schöne Hemd. Die Jugend würdigt scheinbar keine hochwertigen Klassiker mehr. Pass das nächste Mal besser auf deine Kleidung auf und wehe du lässt etwas auf den Teppich tropfen", schnalzte sie und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Glas. Sie wand sich um und betrat das an den Foyer angrenzende Esszimmer. Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Mehr hast du nicht dazu zu sagen?", murmelte er und stieg die Treppen mit mehr Elan als nötig hinauf, sodass kleine rote Sprinkler auf dem Holz und den Teppich flogen. In seinem Zimmer angekommen riss er sich praktisch die Kleidung vom Leibe und zielte sie vage in Richtung des Mülleimers. Mit etwas Mühe hätte man das Hemd vielleicht noch retten können, aber warum Mühe an etwas verschwenden, was mit Geld schnell ersetzt werden konnte? Schade war es Blaine ganz und gar nicht um die Kleidung. Je weniger er besaß, desto besser war es. Seine Mutter entschied, was getragen wurde und was nicht. Aus diesem Grund fühlte es sich dann für ihn auch immer fremd an bestimmte Sachen zu tragen, die seine Mutter ihm aufzwang.

Schlurfend betrat Blaine das angrenzende Badezimmer. Mit einem blinden aber gezielten Handschlag machte er das Licht an und trat sofort in die einladende Dusche. Diese nahm knapp die Hälfte des Raumes ein und war nur durch eine schmale Glaswand von Rest des Raumes getrennt. Das heiße Wasser wusch jegliche künstliche Verfärbung von seinem Körper und ließ seine Haut prickeln. Wenn Blaine es sich aussuchen könnte, würde er wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag unter der Dusche stehen und sich das heiße Wasser über die Schultern laufen lassen. All die Verspannung und Anstrengung schmolz quasi von seinen Schultern und die heiße Luft brachte seinen Kopf zum Drehen. Er wusch sich gründlich am ganzen Körper und ließ seine Hände schließlich an seinen Lenden halten, wo er sein Glied umfasste.  
Masturbieren an sich, war für ihn als Jungen natürlich nichts Neues. Es gehörte eigentlich schon zu seiner Routine sich mindestens alle zwei Tage einen runter zu holen, aber heute verließ ihn ungewöhnlicherweise jegliche Lust.  
Er entfernte seine Hand und fuhr sich seufzend durchs dichte nasse Haar. Er blieb noch unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl stehen und machte nach kurzer Zeit die Hähne aus. Die Luft war dicht von weißem Dampf gefüllt und Blaine musste sich aus der Dusche heraus tasten, bevor er sich sein Handtuch greifen konnte. Er trocknete sich mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen ab und dachte über den bevorstehenden Abend mit den Warblers nach, als er in seinem Zimmer sein Handy leise klingeln hörte. Mit einem genervten Stöhnen schwang sich das Handtuch über die Schultern und öffnete die Badezimmertür. Er trat durch den Dampfschwall hindurch und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er sein Handy hingeschmissen hatte. Nach etwas herum suchen und Angestrengtem hören fand er es und sah eine SMS aufblinken. Blaine war sich nicht sicher, was er erwartet hatte, vielleicht eine Nachricht von Nick oder jemand anderen aus der Gruppe, aber Kurt Hummel war sicher nicht das Erste gewesen, auf das er getippt hatte.

-Ich bin's Kurt. Diese kleine Ratte Jacob ist zwar unglaublich nervig aber er hat auch seine Nutzen. Ich hab heute Zeit und du wirst dir welche schaffen müssen. Ich steh in 15 Minuten vor deiner Haustüre. Für die Nachhilfe versteht sich.-

Blaine knurrte laut auf und schmiss sein Handy zurück auf sein Bett. Natürlich musste sich Hummel auch gerade die besten Zeiten aussuchen, um seine kleinen Machtspielchen zu demonstrieren. Von der kleinen Episode heute Morgen schien sich die Eiskönigin wieder erholt zu haben. Wahrscheinlich wollte er Blaine genau das beweisen, aber daran konnte er im Moment nicht denken. Er riss das Handtuch von seine Schultern machte sich mit gezielten Schritten zu seinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank auf. Die Nachricht wurde vor ungefähr fünf Minuten geschickt und Blaine gab sich mühe in weniger als Zehn Minuten ein halbwegs präsentables Bild abzugeben. Präsentabel im Sinne von Mrs. Anderson. Während er sich die Fliege um den Hals band, hörte er es unten Klingeln und verzog das Gesicht. Das würde jetzt witzig werden. Seine Mutter war nicht gerade die beste Besetzung zur Begrüßung Kurt Hummels gewesen. Das Begrüßen von Gästen übernahm nicht umsonst meistens er.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und streckte sich selbst im Spiegel die Zunge heraus. Keine Produkte drinnen. Fantastisch.

Er konnte den verärgerten Blick seiner Mutter quasi schon auf sich spüren. Seit Blaine denken konnte tat sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende um Blaines Lockenmähne im Zaun zu halten. „Es gehört sich nicht so auszusehen wie ein Obdachloser", pflegte sie stets zu ihm zu sagen, wenn er wegen des Gels herumgeheult hatte.  
Er strich sich die Haare so gut es geht glatt und schwang sich dann mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe hinunter. Im Eingangsbereich konnte er bereits seine Mutter an der Tür sehen, die Kurt mit einem sehr abgeneigten Blick, aber freundlich aufgesetzten Lächeln entgegen blickte. Dieser schien von der Feindseligkeit nichts zu spüren und lobte seine Mutter aufgeregt um die Einrichtung des Hauses. „Vielen Dank Herr Hummel. Und warum sagten sie noch mal sind sie hier?", sie blitzte wieder eines ihrer typischen Lächeln. Kurt schaute auf und erblickte Blaine hinter seiner Mutter. Er schien ihm mit seinem Blick etwas Stilles mitzuteilen, aber Blaine konnte seine Intentionen nicht verstehen. „Ihr Sohn Blaine ist seit Neustem als mein Tutor in Chemie und Biologie aktiv. Er ist so gut in jedem Fach, es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie intelligent er ist.". Blaine rollte mit den Augen und musste sich ein Brechgeräusch verkneifen. Man konnte es auch übertreiben.

Seine Mutter nahm das Kompliment mit einem stillen nicken hin und wand sich anschließend zu Blaine um. Ihr Gesicht komplett von Kurt abgerichtet. „ Blaine Liebling. Du hattest mir nicht erzählt, dass du einen so charmanten jungen Mann Nachhilfe gibst.", ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könnt ihr das Esszimmer als Sitzplatz benutzen. Leider müssen dein Vater und ich gleich zu einem Geschäftsessen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass wir Besuch bekommen hätte, ich natürlich abgesagt." Blaines Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich und er hob seine Mundwinkel leicht an. Seine Augen wichen kurz zu Kurt, bevor sie seine Mutter herausfordernd anblitzten. „Ich denke es wäre, wenn Kurt und ich in meinem Zimmer die Nachhilfe abhalten würden, denkst du nicht auch Mutter? Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen willst, wir sollten uns gleich an die Arbeit machen.", er gab Kurt ein aufforderndes Kopfnicken und bewegte sich auf die Treppe zu. Seine Mutter schaute ihm mit verkniffenem Mund an und verabschiedete sich knapp von Kurt, der sich aufmachte um Blaine zu folgen.

Innerlich sich selbst verfluchend öffnete Blaine die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Dass die beiden in seinem Zimmer lernen sollten, war für ihn eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen und wurde eher aus einer Kurzschlussreaktion gepaart mit dem Trotz gegen seiner Mutter geboren. Sein Zimmer war zwar relativ aufgeräumt, dafür platzte der begehbare Kleiderschrank mittlerweile fast aus den Nähten, nachdem Blaine in binnen von fünfzehn Minuten alles abgehängt und anprobiert hatte. Außerdem hatte er keine Zeit mehr gehabt die Broadway Poster und Mode Magazine wegzuräumen, die sich an der Wand und auf seinem Schreibtisch tummelten. Broadway war ein heikles Thema für ihn und seine Eltern. Für ihn stellte es eine mögliche Karriere dar, für seine Eltern war es ein albernes Hirngespinst, was ihn davon abhielt, Rechtswissenschaften zu studieren. Er konnte mittlerweile nicht mal mehr mitzählen, wie oft er und sein Vater schon wegen dieser Sache aneinandergeraten waren, besonders jetzt, wenn er selbst bald anfangen musste, Bewerbungen für die Universitäten zu schreiben. Jedes Mal, wenn eins der seltenen Anderson-Abendessen stattfand, wurde immer und immer wieder darauf zurückgegriffen.

Er führte Kurt in sein Zimmer herein und setzte sich anschließend auf den Schreibtisch Stuhl, seine Beine fest auf den Boden gestellt und die Arme teils auf der Stuhllehne angelehnt, teils auf dem Tisch ruhend. Kurt, der für einen Moment angewurzelt vor einem signiertem „Wicked" Poster stehen geblieben war, welches auf der der Tür gegenüberliegenden Wand angebracht war, legte seine Tasche vorsichtig auf den Boden ab und schaute Blaine etwas überrascht an. „Du stehst auf Broadway?" Zu Blaines Überraschung klang er weder spottend noch sonst wie feindselig, er erschien ihm ernsthaft interessiert und auch etwas verwundert. Er betrachtete die Poster genau und Blaine konnte den Geist eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht ablesen, dass die schwache Kontur von Grübchen neben seinem Mund erschienen ließ. Nach einem letzten Blick wandte sich Kurt um und schaute Blaine forschend ins Gesicht. Seine Hände verschränkte er etwas unschlüssig vor seinem Körper und er verlagerte unmerklich sein Standbein. Es hatte den Anschein als würde er auf etwas warten, als würde Blaine ihn auf ein bestimmtes Thema ansprechen wollen, als würde irgendetwas Anormales passieren.

„Deine Mutter scheint nicht geradezu begeistert zu sein einen weiteren Jungen in deinem Zimmer zu sehen. Angst es könnte etwas passieren?"

Diese Frage brachte Blaine etwas aus dem Konzept. Sie schien einen völligen Themawechsel darzustellen dem Blaine nicht so ganz folgen konnte und ihn überrascht aufblicken ließ. Kurt schaute ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen vorsichtig an und Blaine stellte verblüfft fest, dass ihn dieser Ausdruck dem des Mitleids erschreckend ähnlich war. Nun hatte er natürlich nicht erwartet, dass Kurt seine Mutter und auch ihn so schnell durchschaut hatte und so musste er sich eine gewisse Hochachtung eingestehen, die er aber schnell zu ersticken suchte. Die Andersons waren hervorragende Schauspieler und so wie Kurt das „Jungen" betont hatte, wusste er, auf was diese Frage abzielte. Homophobie schien dem Jungen wohl kein Fremdwort zu sein und diese Feinfühlige Gespür, zu wissen, wann man unerwünscht ist, selbst wenn man herzlichen Willkommen wird, schien nicht von ungefähr zu kommen. Was Blaine aber wohl noch eher überraschte war, dass Kurt mit seinem Gespür, auch, was ihn anging, richtig lag. Blaine lag es immer daran, die Frage nach seiner Sexualität nicht zu verleugnen.

Wenn er gefragt wurde, antwortete er. Hierbei war nur das Problem gewesen, dass ihn nie jemand gefragt hatte. Blaine hatte keine Freunde, keine Bekannten oder auch nur Leute, mit denen er während der Schulzeit sich umgab. Deshalb war die Frage auch noch nie gestellt worden, wenigstens nicht an dieser Schule. Es interessierte sich niemand genug um Blaine und er war auch irgendwie dankbar dafür. Es hatte seine Schulzeit in den anderen Schulen doch um einiges geprägt gehabt. Natürlich wurde er öfters mal mit degradierenden homophoben Schimpfwörtern beworfen, aber damit schienen diese Neandertaler jeden zu beleidigen. Heutzutage war alles „schwul", was früher einfach als „Scheiße", bezeichnet wurde. Streber, Emos, Gothics oder andere Leute wurden zu „Schwuchteln", Musik war plötzlich „voll schwul" und Kleidung wurde plötzlich nicht mehr als uncool oder dämlich beschrieben, sondern einfach mit schwul degradiert, als würde das Wort alles böse oder ungute vereinen.

Zu dieser nicht vorhandenen Interesse und Ignoranz seiner Klassenkameraden kam, dass Blaine sich von den Stereotypen unterschied und eher weniger Flamboyant geneigt war. Das lag wohl an der langen und stetigen Erziehung seiner Eltern, die stark davon geprägt war immer ein zurückhaltendes, steifes und ernstes Wesen an den Tag zu legen. Dabei wurde weder von harten Strafen noch vor einigen Maßnahmen zurückgeschreckt. So hatte Blaine zum Beispiel erst ab einem gewissen Alter Modemagazine abonnieren dürfen, was ihn natürlich nicht davon abgehalten hatte die Magazine selbst zu kaufen und zu verstecken. Diese Maßnahmen gehörten zu dem aberwitzigen Versuch das Schwulsein aus Blaine heraus zu treiben, oder besser gesagt ihn zu einem richtigen Mann zu erziehen, wenn man es in den Worten seines Vaters sagen wollte. Nun hatte Kurt das scheinbar von Anfang an durchschaut, und ob er es zu seinem Vorteil nutzen würde, musste Blaine mit der Zeit absehen.

„Waren es die Poster oder meine Vogue Kollektion auf dem Bett, die mich verraten haben?", hakte Blaine mit einer von Sarkasmus gezeichneten Stimme nach. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht nach vorne und stützte sich nun mit beiden Armen auf dem Tisch ab. Die Finger seiner auf dem Tisch ruhenden Hand klackerte gedämpft mit den Fingernägeln auf das Holz.  
Kurt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon mal was von einem „Gaydar" gehört? Sollen wir ja scheinbar besitzen", antwortete er nonchalant und wippte mit den Füßen. Blaine schnaubte. „Das hatte ich zwar immer für ein Gerücht gehalten, aber vielleicht liegt man damit doch nicht so falsch wie gedacht.". Es wurde wieder still und Blaine konnte das Ticken seines Weckers hören, welches in immer gleichen Rhythmus die Stille durchbrach. Unten konnte Blaine gedämpfte Stimmen hören. Eine Tür wurde ins Schloss gelassen und die Andersons verließen ohne einen Abschiedsgruß das Haus.  
„Deine Eltern sie-" Blaine richtete sich just in diesem Moment auf und unterbrach ihn erfolgreich, noch bevor er auf einen Nerv stoßen würde von dem Blaine wusste, dass er nicht bereit war, ihn aufzugraben.  
„Wir sollten mit Lernen anfangen, ich habe heute noch bessere Dinge zu tun und mit dir in unkomfortablen Stille in meinem Zimmer zu stehen gehört definitiv nicht dazu."

Es fühlte sich komisch, ja fast schon unwirklich an, gerade von Kurt Hummel bemitleidetet zu werden. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Blaine sich bis heute nicht mal sicher gewesen war, dass Kurt dazu imstande war, andere Menschen außer sich selbst zu bemitleiden, hasste es Blaine im Allgemeinen bemitleidet zu werden. Was gab es zu bemitleiden? Seine Eltern waren homophob und er schwul, na und? Er hatte keine Freunde und lebte in einem Dorf voller Idioten, was war dabei? Schon solange er denken konnte, fand Blaine Beziehungen zu überbewertet. Am Ende konnte und musste man sich nur auf sich selbst vertrauen und das war, was für ihn zählte. Andere Menschen waren unberechenbar und Blaine konnte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als sich von den Launen und Eigenschaften anderer Menschen abhängig zu machen. Es gab definitiv Dinge die Blaine mehr fürchtete als allein zu sein.

Dass nun Kurt, der all diese Dinge besaß, Freunde, Akzeptanz, Beziehungen und Nähe, ihn dafür bemitleidete, dass er nichts von diesen Dingen besaß, erschien Blaine unfair. Er hatte weder das Recht über ihn und seine Verhältnisse zu urteilen, noch aus seiner Rolle als Klischee zu steigen und Blaine sich selbst Fragen stellen zu lassen. Mit Kurt Hummel wusste er umzugehen, aber mit einer Person sah die Sache schon etwas komplizierter aus.

Blaine nahm sich einen kleinen Stapel Bücher vom Tisch, warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Titel und bewegte sich anschließend auf die Mitte des Raumes zu. „Es macht dir doch hoffentlich nichts aus auf dem Boden zu lernen?", fragte er und ließ sich dann ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten auf den Boden plumpsen. Er schlug das oberste Buch auf. Kurt, der den Mund zur Antwort angesetzt hatte, schloss ihn wieder und rollte mit den Augen. „Bist du immer so charmant zu deinen Gästen?", fragte er und setzte sich, aber um einiges Eleganter auf den Boden. Er streckte sich etwas und griff seine Tasche um sie zu sich zu ziehen „Nur zu Leuten, die mich mit kalten Getränken bewerfen und auf Körperteile treten", erwiderte Blaine und schaute Kurt offen, beinahe schon provokant ins Gesicht, eine gegen Antwort abwartend. Kurts entspannter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand mit einem Mal und wurde von einer plötzlichen Ausdruckslosigkeit ersetzt, die seine Mundwinkel herunter zog. Er wich Blaines Blick aus und zupfte zaghaft an dem Reisverschluss seiner Ledertasche.

Nach einigen Momenten holte er tief Luft und schien seinen Rücken durchzustrecken. Der Blick fand den von Blaine „Das… Das mit der Hand tut mir leid. I-Ich hatte dich wirklich nicht gesehen und-.", er stoppte, sein Blick wechselte zwischen Blaines Hand und seinem Gesicht. „ Es tut mir leid, und wenn es schlimmer wird, bin ich auch bereit für den Arzt aufzukommen." Blaine biss sich in seine Wange um seine Gesichtszüge gleichgültig wirken zu lassen. Er hatte sich genug Blößen für einen Tag gegeben. Trotzdem war er für einen kleinen Moment sprachlos. Offensichtlich hatte er diese Antwort so provokant gegeben um eine Reaktion aus Hummel zu treiben, ihn für einen Moment nachdenken zu lassen oder ihm einfach sein Verhalten vor Augen zu führen, um zu sehen, wie viel Person in ihm wirklich drinnen steckte. Entschuldigungen hatte er eben so wenig erwartet wie ein ehrliches Hilfeangebot. Das ließ ihn schon eher wieder misstrauisch werden. Hatte er vielleicht nur Angst Blaine würde ihn verklagen? War er deshalb plötzlich so reumütig und freundlich?

Abneigung wallte plötzlich in ihm auf und er konnte nicht verhindern, Hummel einen ziemlich angepissten Blick zuzuwerfen. Das „Mitleid", konnte er sich sonst wo hinstecken.

„Ich wäre stark dafür, dass wir anfangen zu lernen, anstatt weiter herum zu heucheln. Es hat dich nie interessiert was mit mir passiert und ich gehe auch mal stark davon aus, dass es das in Zukunft auch nicht tun wird", brachte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen heraus und hob zur Verdeutlichung das Buch an und ließ es wieder auf den Boden knallen. Kurt schaute ihn verwirrt an und öffnete seinen Mund zu einem stummen Protest, der ihm auf den Lippen zu sterben schien. In weniger als ein paar Sekunden verspannte sich seine Haltung wieder, der harte Blick kehrte wieder in seine Augen zurück und seine Lippen verkniffen sich zu einem schmalen Strich. Seine Hände, die er auf dem Boden neben sich abgestützt hatte, legte er in Fäuste, schützend in seinen Schoß.

„Ja. Ja das sollten wir", gab er zurück.  
„Du wirst übrigens keinem deiner kleinen Versager Freunden von heute erzählen, verstanden? Ich weiß über alles bescheid, und wenn etwas davon durchsickern wird, bin ich sicher, dass ein paar Football Spieler neues Übungsmaterial brauchen.", er lächelte Blaine unschuldig an, seine Hände waren immer noch in seinem Schoß verkrampft.  
„Ich habe weder Freunde, noch das Bedürfnis von diesem Treffen irgendjemanden zu berichten, also werden deine kleinen Freunde von der Mannschaft wohl weiterhin ohne Übungsmaterial auskommen müssen", spie Blaine mit einem süßen Lächeln zurück. „Wobei es keine Schande ist, durchzufallen. Es gibt ja scheinbar viel wichtigere Dinge. Maniküren, Gesichtsmasken, Fernsehserien und Quickies in Hausmeister Räumen sind natürlich auf der Prioritätsliste eines Cheerleaders weiter oben anzusetzen als Mathe, Chemie und Biologie."

„Du weißt gar nichts über mich Anderson, also tu nicht so als würdest du irgendeine Ahnung über mich haben! Bring mir den Scheiß einfach bei und verpiss dich dann wieder an die Unterseite der Schulhierarchie, wo du hingehörst", rief kurt aufgebracht. Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht und ließen ihn rot werden.

Blaine gluckste amüsiert und schüttelte den Kopf. „ -Schulhierarchie-, hörst du dir eigentlich mal selber zu Hummel? Du glaubst wirklich es interessiert mich, wo ich in deiner kleinen Schule stehe? Ob Leute mich mögen oder für einen Idioten halten? Du glaubst wirklich irgendjemand nach der Schule würde sich für so etwas Lächerliches interessieren? Hör mir mal zu.", er machte eine kurze Pause und schaute Hummel dabei fest in die Augen. „Niemand kümmert es später, was du mal in der Schule warst. Kein Arbeitgeber wird später nach deinem Status fragen, sich darum kümmern oder es anerkennen. Niemand wird es kümmern ob du den Football Quarterback Karofski vögelst oder ob welche Freunde du hattest. Werde verdammt noch mal endlich erwachsen und fang an dich um wichtigere Dinge zu kümmern, oder du wirst in der wirklichen Welt untergehen, wie die Witzfigur die du eigentlich bist." Es war still im Raum geworden und Blaines Worte schienen in dem leeren Raum widerzuhallen. Kurt saß da wie eine Statue, ganz still. Seine Hände griffen fest in seine Oberschekel ein und er nahm ein paar gleichmäßige Atemzüge.

„Wir nehmen im Biologieunterricht gerade Proteine durch. Erkläre mir heute ihren Aufbau. Ich muss dann gehen.", seine Stimme war leise und kontrolliert. Blaine hatte sie fast nicht wahrgenommen. Von der plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankung überrascht, konnte Blaine nur stumm nicken. In der nächsten Stunde war es dann nur noch Blaines Stimme, die durch den Raum erklang, ununterbrochen und in einem kontinuierlichen Strom. Kein einziges Mal unterbrach Kurt ihn oder fragte etwas nach. Mit der Zeit wunderte Blaine sich ob dieser ihn auch wirklich verstand und hakte immer wieder mit einem „ Kapiert?", oder „Hast du das verstanden?", nach. Hummel antwortete nie sondern nickte nur. Es schien als würde er sich nicht mehr auf seine Stimme verlassen können. Natürlich fragte Blaine sich, was passiert war.

Sie hatten gestritten, Blaine hatte ihm etwas gesagt und Kurt war nicht ausgerastet wie erwartet. Hierbei lag das Problem. Warum schlug er nicht zurück. Blaine wusste aus erster Hand, wie grausam Kurt Hummels Zunge wirklich sein konnte. Wie wahrscheinlich von seinem Coach gelernt, konnte er Leute auf der Stelle mit seinen Worten auseinanderzunehmen und fertigzumachen, etwas was er immer zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte. Hummel schwieg nie und wusste sich immer zu verteidigen. Warum aber ließ er Blaines grausame Worte unbeantwortet?  
Weil sie wahr waren? Weil er sich gegen sie nicht zu verteidigen wusste? Weil er zu verletzt war, um richtig darauf zu antworten?

Nein, dass schloss Blaine sofort aus. Natürlich waren seine Worte ernst gemeint und auch wahr, da war er sich sicher. Aber dass er Hummel damit verletzt haben könnte, kam ihm unrealistisch vor. Keiner schien jemals die Macht dazu gehabt zu haben, warum also sollte Blaine dazu in der Lage sein? Es war ja nicht so, als würde der Cheerleader seine Worte ernst nehmen. Genau wie seine Team Kameraden waren sie viel zu sehr mit ihren fiktiven Problemen beschäftigt und wahren sich ihren wahren Problemen nicht bewusst. Von ihrer vermeintlichen Macht geblendet wussten sie sich nicht richtig zu verhalten und fielen dann auf die Nase, wenn diese Macht sich dann in Luft auflöste. Es war bis jetzt auf jeder Schule so gewesen. Cheerleader, Football Spieler, Lacrosse Spieler, Schwimmer, Sänger etc. All sie wälzten sich in der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihnen zuteilwurde, und vergaßen die Ernsthaftigkeit der Welt, die später auf die wartete. Kurt war kein bisschen anders. Der Junge war sich keinerlei Problemen bewusst. Hatte keine Ahnung, wie wichtig seine Noten waren, dass es noch etwas anderes außer Sex gab und dass er mit einer solchen Einstellung später nicht weiter kommen würde. Kurt Hummel war ein laufendes Klischee mit null Chancen.

Mit einem lauten Knall wurde Blaine etwas unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er schaute von der aufgeschlagenen Buchseite vor sich auf und sah, wie Kurt seine Bücher zusammen sammelte. „Das muss reichen, ich muss gehen", murmelte er, setzte sich auf seine Knie auf und beugte sich zur Seite, um an seine Tasche zu kommen, die ca. einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt lag. Dabei streckte er seinen Oberkörper so, dass sich sein Oberteil verschob und eine kleine Hautfläche.

Blaine erstarrte.

Es war nur ein kleiner Hautfleck, nicht einmal zwei Daumen breit, aber es war auch nicht die Menge an gezeigter Haut, die Blaine erschreckte. Denn obwohl dieser Hautfleck breit genug war, konnte Blaine kaum Hautfarbe erkennen.  
Blau, grün und rot waren die vorherrschenden Farben und vermischten sich zu hässlichen Malen auf der Haut, die neben dem blassen Ton der Haut hervorstachen. Rote Linien, einschnitte, verliefen in relativ gleichmäßigen Bahnen quer über die Haut. Manche sahen noch relativ frisch aus, während andere schon leicht silbrig und vernarbt wirkten. Noch während er auf den Hautfleck starrte und dabei inständig hoffte, dass ihm seine Augen einen Streich spielen und die Flecken und Striemen von der Haut verschwinden würden, hatte Kurt bemerkt, dass etwas mit Blaine nicht stimmte. Hastig schob er seinen Pullover ganz weit über seine Mitte und riss seine Tasche an sich.

Er begann panisch Dinge in seine Tasche zu stopfen und vermied es dabei strikt Blaines Blicke zu erwidern. Die Farbe hatte Hummels Gesicht wieder verlassen und er wirkte weiß wie ein Bettlaken. Blaine musterte ihn, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen und fand die dunklen Male an seinem Hals, die er diesen Morgen bemerkt hatte. Ohne ein Wort und mit überhasteten Schritten verließ Hummel den Raum. Die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu und Blaine konnte die verlotternden Schritte auf der Treppe hören. Erst als er die Fronttür in Schloss fallen hörte, atmete er die Luft aus, von der er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er sie angehalten hatte. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht recht, was er jetzt denken sollte. Hundert Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und einer lauter als der andere.

Kurt Hummel ritzt sich selbst.(Er war sich sicher, dass er sich ritzte. Die Striemen lagen zu geordnet beieinander, als das Sie per Zufall geschehen seien.)  
Kurt Hummels Torso ist komplett mit blauen Flecken übersät. (Okay, ob es sein ganzer Torso war, wusste Blaine nicht. Er hatte ja nur einen kleinen Ausschnitt gesehen, aber er glaubte nicht, dass sich die Flecken nur auf dieses kleine Stückchen Haut begrenzten.)

Es war ein ziemlich befremdlicher Gedanke und passte so gar nicht in das Bild, das Blaine von ihm hatte. Den Kurt Hummel den er kannte, ritzte sich nicht. Warum auch? Es gab für Blaine absolut keinen ersichtlichen Grund, warum er auf so eine Methode der Kompensation oder auch Selbsthass zurückgreifen sollte. Er von den meisten geliebt und schien sich nicht viel aus dem Hass der anderen zu machen. Auch Jungs hatte er wohl genug, sodass er niemals einsam sein konnte. Sein Vater war ein Kongressmann und verdiente gutes Geld. Was seine Mutter jedoch machte, wusste Blaine nicht, da immer, wenn es um Kurts Eltern ging, immer nur sein berühmter Vater erwähnt wurde. Dieser hatte auch schon öfters Reden in der Schule gehalten, bei dem er das Mobbing in der Schule ansprach. Es hatte zwar nie etwas genutzt, aber einen Versuch konnte Blaine wertschätzen. Aber nicht nur das Ritzen an sich war für Blaine unerklärlich, auch die blauen Flecken gaben Rätsel auf.

Sollte Hummel die sich bei einem Cheerleader Training zugezogen haben? War das überhaupt möglich? Für einen Moment schoss ihm ein Bild des mörderische Blickes von Karofski durch den Kopf, den er ihm heute Morgen zugeworfen hatte, nachdem er sich gemeldet hatte, um Kurt nach draußen zu begleiten. Diesen Gedanken verwarf er aber schnell wieder und schüttelte äußerlich den Kopf. Mit einem Seufzer richtete er sich auf und klopfte sich den imaginären Staub von den Hosen. Es brachte ihm auch keine Antworten über Dinge nach zu grübeln, die er im Moment nicht herausfinden konnte. Außerdem hatte er eigentlich selbst genug Probleme, als dass er sich noch mit denen anderer Leute beschäftigen konnte. Wenn Kurt Hummel Probleme hatte, würde er sie schon selbst lösen können. Vielleicht hatte er sich die Striemen ja auch nur eingebildet und die blauen Flecke kamen sehr wahrscheinlich wirklich vom Cheerleading Training. Sue Sylvester war ein grausamer Coach, der ihre Gruppe immer bis ans äußerste gehen ließ. Ein Paar blaue Flecken waren sicher nicht das Einzige, was die dabei von sich trugen. Tief im Inneren wusste Blaine, dass er sich selbst anlog und nur versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Aber im Moment war ihm das genug, um von der Sache abzulassen.

Das plötzliche Vibrieren seines Handys auf dem Schreibtisch lockte ihn aus seinen Grübeleien und er erinnerte sich an die Warblers. Nick hatte vorgehabt ihm eine Nachricht mit dem Treffpunkt sowie der Uhrzeit zu schicken und tatsächlich hatte er sich daran gehalten. Aus den untersten Schubladen seines Schrankes griff Blaine ein paar zerschlissene dunkle Jeans und einen schwarzen weiten Kapuzenpullover. Nur wenige Minuten später nahm er sich seine Schlüssel, schloss sein Zimmer ab und stieg rasch die Treppen hinab bis zum Foyer und anschließend in den Kellerraum, dessen Eingang unter der einen der Treppenaufgänge lag. Dort unten war nicht nur die Stromanlage sowie die Wasserversorgung geregelt, sondern auch die Alarmanlage, die wenn sie anging, die ganze Nachbarschaft wecken würde. Sie war zeitgesteuert und schaltet sich ab einer gewissen Uhrzeit automatisch an. Einer der vielen Zwecklosen versuche ihm im Haus einzusperren.

Es war kein Hexenwerk die Anlage zu deaktivieren und Blaine, der ewig gebraucht hatte, um die Anlage das erste Mal auszutricksen, schaffte es mittlerweile in Minuten schnelle. Die Lämpchen gingen aus und mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen schloss Blaine das Türchen des Sicherungskastens. Nun stand ihm nichts für diesen Abend im Weg.

Er verließ das Haus durch den Vordereingang und ging den Weg zu Fuß entlang. Mit den Händen in den Pullovertaschen vergraben und bereits der zweite Kippe im Mund, traf er nicht viel Später bei der Gruppe ein, die bereits um Wes herum versammelt waren. Teils stehend, teils auf alten Kisten sitzend rauchten und tranken sie aus halb leeren Bierdosen. Es war zwar so ungefähr sieben Uhr Abends, Blaine wusste es nicht genau, da er sein Handy zuhause gelassen hatte, aber die Sonne war bereits hinterm Horizont verschwunden und tauchte die abendliche Umgebung in ein gedämpftes rötliches Licht.

Der Treffpunkt der Warblers war ein kleines Abgelegenes Industrie Stück, nicht besonders weit vom Anderson Anwesen entfernt. Die meiste Zeit trafen sie sich in der verlassenen, zügigen Halle um ihre Treffen dort oder im Schatten des Gebäudes ihre Treffen abzuhalten.

Das Gelände war wohl schon seit Jahrzehnten stillgelegt und diente früher irgendeinem reichen Industriebesitzer als Herstellungsstätte kleinerer Autobauteile. Die Familie zog um und ließ die Halle sowie das Verwaltungsgebäude brachlegen und in der Natur vergammeln. Bis jetzt hatte niemand Interesse an dem Grundstück gezeigt und auch generell zogen hier nicht besonders viele Menschen vorbei, da es den Ruf hatte nachts von Verbrechern und gewalttätigen Drogen Junkies bewohnt zu werden. Die Gerüchte hatten die Warblers natürlich systematisch verbreitet und so den wenigen mutigen Leuten in der Stadt den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. (Dass sie auch mal welche die sich doch gewagt hatten, das Gelände aufzusuchen, verprügelt hatten, half dem Gerücht natürlich nur noch mehr Fuß zu fassen. Auch die Polizei hatte sich hier noch nie blicken lassen und so war der Ort also Perfekt um sich dort zu verstecken.  
Nicht das die Warblers sich vor ihren Feinden verstecken mussten. Es war nur gut zu wissen, einen Ort zu haben, zu dem man immer wieder zurückkehren konnte und nicht jede Minute fürchten musste überfallen zu werden.

Die Anderen hörten ihn bereits kommen und schauten von ihrem Gespräch auf. Blaine warf im Gehen seine Zigarette aus und hob die Hand zur Begrüßung, hielt jedoch inne, als er die misstrauischen und teils auch wütenden Blicke der Warblers auf sich spürte. „Wa-", er sah wie Wes aus der Mitte aufstand und folgte dessen Blick über seine Schulter. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand eine große dunkle Gestalt hinter dem Schatten einer Laterne. Schnell zog Blaine seine Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und drehte sich um. War er ihm gefolgt? Fuck, er hatte nichts gehört gehabt.  
„ Du hast drei Sekunden, um zu verschwinden!", tönte es von Wes hinter ihm und er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass alle Aufmerksamkeit nun auf dieser Person lag. Die Person trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne und befand sich nun unter dem Laternen Strahl. Blaine fühlte für einen Moment wie all seine Luft aus den Lungen wich.

,Scheiße! Scheiße!, Scheiße!,Scheiße!…'

Er zog erneut an seiner Kapuze und trat nun etwas hinter Wes. Ausgerechnet er, ausgerechnet jetzt. Hatte er ihn erkannt? Das könnte Konsequenzen für ihn haben, wenn er jetzt nicht aufpasste.

„Hätte nie gedacht, dass die Gerüchte stimmen. Wollde mal schauen wat für Idioten sich m-mitten in der Nacht auf dem Ver-Verlassenen Ort treffn. Es schtellt sich heraus, esch sin nur ein kleiner Haufen von schwulen Weicheiern." Seine Stimme war leicht schlurrend und Blaine vermutete eine gewisse Dosis an Alkohol dahinter. Jetzt, da er näher herangetreten war und im Lichtkegel stand, konnte Blaine auch das leichte Schwanken in seinem Stand erkennen. Bei all dem Alkohol, den er wahrscheinlich genommen hatte, Blaine musste sich trotzdem einen Moment nehmen, um sich innerlich die Hand vors Gesicht zu schlagen.

War er wirklich so blöd, wie die ganze Schule in immer hinstellte? Oder hatte er einfach nur ein paar Footballs zu viel an den Kopf geschmettert bekommen?

Natürlich konnte Blaine nicht viel Grips von einem Mc Kinley Football Spieler erwarten, aber etwas Selbsterhaltungstrieb hatte er schon erwartet. Er legte es ja geradezu auf Prügel an. „Das waren drei Sekunden. Nicht sehr schlau von dir dich alleine uns gegenüberzustellen.", Wes steckte seine rechte Hand in die Jackentasche und drückte Blaine sein Handy in die Hand, wohl um es vor dem bevorstehenden Kampf zu schützen. „Ich kenne dich nicht. Wer hat dich geschickt? War es Jack, das Arschloch? Oder Kevin? Mhm, vielleicht Rick? Oh ich hab gehört die „Rebels", haben neuen Zuwachs bekommen. Glaubt Siemon jetzt wirklich mit ein paar mehr Leuten würde er es schaffen gegen uns vorzugehen?" Die andere Person sah verwirrt aus. „Was laberscht du für eeine Scheiße, Homo! Willsd du waas auf's Maul? Kannst du gerne haben! Ich war heute sowieso in der Laune!", er fuchtelte wild mit seiner Faust in der Luft herum und schwankte dabei etwas zur Seite. Wes schien genug davon zu haben und bewegte sich unter dem Gejubel der anderen im Hintergrund auf den betrunkenen zu.

Reflexartig hielt Blaine ihn an der Schulter fest und zwang ihn zum Stehenbleiben. Es lag ihm nichts ferner, als den Jock eine aufs Maul kriegen zu sehen, aber wenn Wes erst mal richtig in fahrt war, konnte er auch schon vorher mal den Krankenwagen rufen. Es war ihm zu riskant. Der Junge kannte ihn und er konnte sich nicht leisten jemanden aus der eigenen Schule in sein Nachtleben eindringen zu lassen. Es war bis jetzt fast noch nie passiert, dass er hiermit verknüpft wurde. Das letzte Mal war mehr schlecht als recht ausgegangen und Blaine hatte nicht schon wieder Lust auf einen Schulwechsel. „Lass es lieber. Der Kerl ist nur scheiße besoffen. Der gehört zu niemanden, glaub mir. Es ist nicht gerade ungefährlich unschuldige Idioten zu verprügeln.", er versuchte so ernst und ehrlich wie möglich zu klingen um Wes zu überzeugen. Wes scharfer Blick richtete sich erst auf ihn und anschließend auf den Betrunkenen. „Du kennst ihn?", fragte er und schaute ihn abwartend an. Blaine verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Kannst du so sagen, ist aber auch egal! Lassen wir den Kerl einfach in Ruhe, der wird schon wieder gehen und-", mit einem Mal hörte er einen Warnruf von den anderen und spürte wie Wes ihn mit einem kraftvollen Zug beiseiteschaffte. Er konnte einen schweren Atem nicht weit neben sich hören.

„Höört uff zu redn ihr Homos! Ihr wollted ene auffs Mauul, hier isses!", brüllte der Koloss von Junge und schwang seine Fäuste blind in der Luft herum.  
Zähneknirschend wischte sich Blaine die Hand von der Schulter und funkelte seinen Angreifer an. „Weißt du was? Scheiß drauf was ich gesagt hab", murmelte Blaine und knackte mit seinen Fingern.

Niemand hatte es jemals gewagt, Blaine einfach so anzugreifen, ohne auch die Konsequenzen davon tragen zu müssen. Er hatte wirklich versucht der Sache, dem Kampf, aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber wenn der Idiot es drauf ankommen ließ, konnte auch Blaine ihm nicht mehr helfen. Er wollte ihm sowieso schon viel zu lange Mal, richtig eine verpassen. Zulange schon hatte er ihn quälen, herumschubsen und mit Eis bewerfen lassen. Er hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass er es ihm einmal heimzahlen konnte, aber Blaine sagte sicher zu einer solchen Chance nicht Nein.

Noch bevor Wes oder einer aus der Gruppe hinter ihm, irgendwelche Einwände erheben konnte, stürzte sich Blaine auch schon, mit, unter der Kapuze funkelnden Augen und einem Grinsen, auf den Jungen, der in einer mehr oder weniger stabilen Haltung versuchte auf den Beinen zu bleiben. „Hey Fettsack!", er wartete, bis der andere sich regte und sich noch wütender als zuvor nach vorne schmiss.

„Das wirst du bereuen."


End file.
